The Snape Chronicles
by The Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, because it might come true with a few consequences of its own. Rated R for explicit sex scenes. SSHg YOU CAN READ THIS, BUT KNOW THAT I AM NO LONGER UPDATING.
1. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns everything, I'm just twisting it for my own demented pleasure. :) 

**_

Dream a Little Dream of Me

_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day was beautiful, the sun was out and the light breeze made this October afternoon almost perfect. The leaves were all kinds of yellows, browns, and reds. It was Friday, and all students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were taking advantage of the weather. Some where lazily talking under a tree. Some were reading or studying by the lake and others were at the field, playing a relaxing game of Quidditch. The best part about it was that cloaks were hardly needed, and if you felt chilled, a nice run around the grounds would instantly warm you up. 

Some people, however, enjoyed the inside versus more outdoor activities. Some, liked the dank and darkness of the dungeons. Like Severus Snape. 

He was working in his office, correcting papers, unaware of everything but his work. He always disliked his students. They were undaunted by the perils that surronded them. All they were aware of was there own, little lives. What grade they were getting, whether the rumurs about Laurie Metcalf were true, or whether Haden Lankston would be going to Hogsmeade with Becca Jenson. 

At least they knew the answer to something. They all knew they failed his most recent test as he stared down at the corrected papers. F's were sprawled every, with the occasional 'D' and even more rare 'C'. But he wasn't looking at those anymore. He was only staring at the A that was on top of them all. That would be Hermoine Granger's 'A'. How he loathed to give it to her, but that silly know-it-all deserved it, and it would be unethical to deduct points just because he disliked the irritating girl. He snorted. _What did he know about ethics?_

After piling all the papers in one stack, he left his office to set-up Monday's labs. He would finish preparing next week's lessons so as to have the whole weekend to wallow in his own miserable life, or the lack there of, which is surprisingly the best part of his week. He couldn't fathom how he could get out of bed every morning to teach kids who didn't care if the potions he taught them could someday save someone's life. And he definetely didn't want to get up because at any moment the dark mark on his arm may apply a searing pain so as to call him to a meeting. 

A knock came to the door and he grudgingly called for them to enter. Who ever decided to interupt his reverie of life decisions was going to get an ear full. He turned around to find her standing their. 

The years had undoubtly been kind to Hermoine Granger. As she was now eighteen, she had almost filled out a full figure, complete with curves, high breasts, and shapely legs, though hidden in jeans today. Realizing what he was doing, he swung his head up to meet her gaze. 

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Hermoine stated. 

Snape waltzed over to his desk. "Take a seat, Miss Granger." 

She walked to the front of the room and sat in the nearest seat to her in the front row while Snape sat down behind his desk. 

"I wanted to talk to you about your recent behaviour. I do know that being the bookworm that you are, that you are aware of the rules of this school, though perhaps disregard them at times, but rules on how you treat teachers and adults are not to be trifled with." 

Hermoine didn't know what he was talking about and it showed on her face. 

"I have noticed that you have been increasingly irritable and quick to retort, but I am here to tell you that I will not have it in my classroom. You are a student and should act in said way. Do you understand me?" 

Hermoine nodded. 

"I do hope this passes, I know how a female of your age acts at certain times, but that is no excuse to your manner towards me." 

_What?_ Hermoine was going to take his opinions about her mood and ignore it, but she just couldn't hold it any longer. He had some nerve talking to her about being rude. She stood up from her seat and took a few steps towards him. 

"You think that I'm... _PMSing_?" 

Snape looked uninterested and waved at her accordingly. "Or whatever you like to call it." 

She raged with anger. "How outrageous! Of all the...sexist, chauvanistic...pigheaded..." 

"I would watch what you say, Miss Granger." As he rose from his own seat and took a couple steps. 

Hermoine pretended not to hear him. Actually, she really didn't care. "And you're one to talk to me about manners? Or have you not noticed your increasing irritability and cruel comments towards me, recently? Or is it that time of month for you, also?!" 

"Listen to yourself. Use logic if you _have_ any." 

"What?! A man can't be emotional at times, too? How even more pompous of you!" 

They were now nearly nose to nose and Hermoine could see the endless depths of his eyes, and he could see the fire in hers. 

"My mannerisms are not under question here. I am your teacher and you are to treat me with the respect I deserve." 

That didn't stop her one bit. She looked intently at him, her eyes narrowed and nose bristling with fury. Her voice was cold and quiet. "You have done nothing to deserve my respect." 

Severus returned her steely gaze. "I have done more than you know." 

She turned to sarcasm. "Oh, Professor, I never knew how much you cared. Well if you're looking for sympathy, it's between shit and syphillis in the dictionary! 

"How...dare...you..." 

"How dare I what?" Her steady voice, mockingly asked. 

Tension had been building and billowing around them, and it was bending beyond the breaking point. As they appeared like they were going to come to blows, both Severus and Hermoine suddenly felt the world as they know it, slip away. For the first time, they saw something different in each other and the classroom along with everything else spinned around them. The only still figures were themselves. 

Snape could feel her hot breath and he slowly dipped his head and closed the distance between them so that his lips touched hers, slightly. 

His lips were soft, and tender against hers. She could taste his sweet breath and inhaled his intoxicating cologne. Their was no urgency in his kiss, either. It was like they were each testing the water before jumping in. And they did eventually jump. _Correction:_ they dived. 

He deepened the kiss and she threw her arms around him. He pushed her against the desk behind them and she fell on top of it, Severus following her and finally laying above her, heated body to heated body. 

He found her tongue and carassed it with his and her body with his hands. Actually, his hands were everywhere. Roaming over her face and hair, then down her neck and then pushing away her robes to trace delicate curves. His thumbs moved over her breasts and he carassed them through the fabric, but he couldn't go any lower in the position he was in so he continued his exploits of her upper body. 

Her hands seemed to be going everywhere, also. With the ferverent kisses they were giving each other, she also put her hands in the mane of black hair, finding it soft and smooth like silk. She groped his back and shoulders to find taut muscles under his clothes. His upper arms were soft and she squeezed them to feel their muscles tense and relax at her fingertips. 

Then as if the spell was released, he broke off the kiss and lifted her off the table. For a second they studied each others facial expressions, trying to make out any sign of understanding to what they were just doing, but couldn't see anything. All they could see was the lust in each other. As if a silent answer were made by each, they threw themselves at each other again. 

This time she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his torso. He likewise put his arms around her waist so as to support her, and took her over to his desk, where he made all the papers on it fly off with the flick of his hand and sat her on top of it. With this position, he could easily touch every part of her and make sweet love with with their mouths at the same time. 

Her hands moved all about his chest, under his robes and reaching his back. She didn't know what was drawing her to do this, but she was in an ectasy beyond all others. There was no removing clothes and hot, naked bodies to each other, but still they were one. Hands moving to corresponding body parts so as not to inhibit the other from touching a spot on the other one's body. And this second round of kisses brought new touches and feelings. 

He had now reached her legs and was rubbing her thighs and rear with his callused hands from years of grinding and mixing potions. She had jeans on, but that didn't stop him from turning his attentions to the inside of her thighs and the juncture between her legs. She was warm and throbbing against his palm and he was relishing it. She then released a groan from inside her throat and he felt his head spin even more. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, so he felt his own body quickly react to hers and every body part became aware. 

As if senses came back to both of them after several minutes of making out until they didn't know who they both were and stroking till every part of their anatomy had turned hypersensitive, he gracefully picked her up off the desk and let her slide down every inch of his body until she touched the floor. For what seemed like an eternity, they gazed into each others eyes. Breathing was heavy and they were gasping for breath. 

Then he slowly, and reluctantly, staggard away from her. They finally looked away from each other and she apparently was adjusting her clothes to their proper spots while he was doing the same. 

They still didn't look at each other when, apparently, Hermoine finally found her voice. "Well...I will be going now." And she made her way to leave. 

"Remember to watch that tongue of yours, Miss Granger." But as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he grimaced. They both knew what he meant, but after their little encounter, a mind could still find its way into the gutter. 

She had stopped at his remark and turned towards him. Anger was still smoldering in her eyes, but lust was also still burning in their depths. "And you yours, Professor." 

He didn't know if she meant one way or the other with that comment, but he didn't have time to ask before she left. 

Severus was again alone in his domain, but it didn't seem like a sanctuary to him anymore. As he put his head in both hands then let them push his hair back from his face, he looked around the classroom and saw the mess he had made about it. And he saw the desk that he would for ever remember where they had shared a brief time, entangled in each others' arms. _What had he done?_

Outside, the October sky was still burning, and students were still enjoying the fall day. Whether it was chatting, walking, studying, reading, or playing, they were completely wrapped up in their own fun, totally unaware of the world around them, or of the world within, where, for a time, two people unbinded themselves from everything and fell into desire, and an unquenchable desire, at that. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Snape shot up from this dream and stared around, seeing only darkness. Cold sweat was covering his body. Too hot for the covers, he threw them off and laid back down. As he wiped off the sweat from his face, he groaned. _Not again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here's why I did this: I had fallen asleep listening to music one day and I had a dream about one of my teacher's in the same exact fashion as this story. Deciding to make good use of the experience, I listened to the song again and formulated this from my own dream. I ended it by making it Severus's dream because it seemed more of an omniscent thing as opposed to an actual event. Just Snape's mind finding another thing to torture him with, :) 

If you want to have the full experience, it's best if you listen to the song, but you don't have to. The medley is _Edge Hill_, preformed by Groove Armada. I have it on the Tomb Raider Soundtrack, but there are many ways of getting it. 

This is also a one chapter thing, but if any of you are interested, then, PLEASE! Review and tell me what you think. Thanks to my endless imagination, I bet I could come up with some really heated story. In fact, I'm thinking up one as we speak. 


	2. The Real McCoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just twist it for my own demented pleasure, :) 

Ok, you asked for it and I'm giving it to you, but beware, I will only write for as long as you want this. Again, there is no story just occurring events and I can end with this. Also have to tell ya that I boosted up the rating, because I love details, and changed the title, because it doesn't really make sense over all ;) **

The Real McCoy

**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The golden fall turned into a frosty winter at Hogwarts and the corridors once again became loud with the commotion of cabin fever students. The weather in the beginning had been kind and peaceful, with light snow falls and beautiful afternoon sunshine as to provide the students with plenty of time to play, but about a week before Christmas holiday started, it had turn for the worse. The sky had grown dark and blizzards came daily. The students couldn't wait for the holidays, so that they could escape the unfortunate turn of events for more amiable climates. 

Severus didn't care. He actually felt more serene while looking out the window. He thought that the weather was reflecting his mood, which was always depressed and dark, but lately, it had sunk to a whole new level. 

The recurring dreams about a certain seventh year Gryffindor had not let up and they had become even more frequent and vivid. Some dreams were entire sequences, but a lot are flashing images, though erotic just the same. He had created the most potent dream repressing potions he could think of, but that didn't stop the dreams from haunting him during the day. 

He still had to see her every week, also. And now that he didn't have her body during the night, he now noticed her whenever she was in view. He kept looking at her without even realizing it and instantly felt himself go hard. Even when he woke up, just the memory of seeing her made him always take a cold shower before dressing. 

_Why must I be plagued with such thoughts?_ He knew he had a twisted and demented sense of thinking, but nothing had made him yearn for one of his students. He was very glad that no one noticed his strange behaviour, so it was just between him and whatever the hell was making him feel this way. 

No he was in his chambers, dreading to sleep again, when a searing pain hit his forearm and climbed through his entire body. For a moment he gave a loud moan and squeezed the source of the pain, trying to suppress it, but as soon as it had come, it left, and he finally gazed down at the dark mark, which had turned a blood red. It was time for another Death Eater meeting. _At least he wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon._ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lucius Malfoy had stopped him as he was leaving the meeting room, by putting one of his hands on Severus's shoulder, making Snape immediately shudder at his touch. He had to remember that at every moment of his life, he was in danger of being discovered and killed. 

He turned around, to find Lucius with a sly smile on his face. "I noticed you aren't you're usual, boisterous self, Severus." 

Snape gave him his usual cold stare. "I don't know what you are talking about?" 

"Oh, come on, there's some chip on your shoulder bigger than usual. I've seen that look before. That's the look of a man that has his mind on something. A woman by chance?" 

"If you want to tell me something, Lucius, could you make it quick? I have to be back before somebody notices I am gone." 

"Yeah, sure. Who would miss you, Severus?" Sarcasm dripping with every syllable. 

Severus couldn't help but feel hurt by the comment. It was of course true. He highly doubted that anybody would even dislike the fact that he had suddenly disappeared. It was evidently apparent, because Lucius' smile had faltered. 

"Look. I know something that can help you. I do it all the time for my... paying friends, but for you. I will do it free of charge." 

He was beginning to become annoyed. "What is it?" 

Lucius looked around, to make sure no one was listening. "I use a series of transfigurations and potions to create some of the most delectable women you will ever meet, and the beautiful thing is that they already love everything about you. You can even make them look like anyone you want with an advanced Poly Juice potion during transformation. Maybe the girl you fancy?" 

Severus rolled his eyes at the idea of him fulfilling his dreams with a Hermoine look-a-like. That seemed dirtier than even sleeping with the real thing. "I don't think so." 

Lucius turned on his powers of persuasion. "Come on. Who is it? Somebody forbidden? A student perhaps? Oh Severus, you always want the impossible, don't you?" 

Snape had had enough of this conversation. "Goodnight, Lucius." And he turned around and started to walk away." 

"It's that mudblood, Hermoine Granger, isn't?" 

He halted, mid-step. After a moment, he slowly pivoted around to glare at him. 

"Bullseye!" Lucius gave himself a short victory then gained on him, staring him right in the eye. "Definitely not a good thing, but what are you going to do? You're only human, and a male human at that. So... are you up to it?" 

Severus stared back at him. "_No._" And he was dead serious. He then turn and left to room and apparated back to Hogsmeade. 

But Lucius Malfoy still had that glint in his eyes. 

~~~~~~ 

Another Tuesday comes, along with another seventh year Advanced Potions class and Severus surveys the class with his usual sneer. This class was made up of a collection of his smartest students. Of course, there was Hermoine, but then there was Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, and a whole lot of different students that were barely passing his most difficult curriculum. 

The most surprising student, however, was Neville Longbottom. After coming clean about his parents, and learning the support that the other Gryffindors had for him, he became a whole lot more confident in his magical studies, and quickly rose to the top. 

Hermoine still helped him, though, because Professor Snape still intimidated him. Not that Snape was helping the situation. He still complained about his potions every time he could, and never failed to pass sour remarks his way every so often. 

This particular day, all the students had their own desk and cauldrons to work on, but he could clearly tell that she was still passing him hints. 

"Miss Granger. If you feel that you need to help Mr. Longbottom, then maybe you can also help several cauldrons that are not bewitched to clean themselves. You will be here tonight, at eight o'clock for detention." 

She couldn't believe her luck. ~~~~~~~~~~ 

_That backstabbing, ignorant, and arrogant son-of-a-bitch._

Snape was swiftly stomping down the corridors and into the dungeons after dinner in the Great Hall, continually glaring at the letter that was probably now melded into his hand. He had received it just a few moments later. Students that were anywhere near him had to duck or throw themselves aside so as not to get in his way. 

He knows never to trust a Death Eater, but he never seriously considered that Malfoy would be this thickheaded. All his life, he didn't accept no as an answer, and now it had gone too far. 

He had sent one of his living dolls tonight, and was supposed to be apparating outside of Hogsmeade in about two hours. He had to stop her from being seen, then send her back to that conniving shithead. Oh, he's going to get an ear full if not a mouth full. 

He was just thinking of what he was going to do to Lucius' kidneys when he walked into his classroom to find _her_ waiting for him. 

But she's early! Damn, he wasn't in time to stop her. 

Wait. Severus looked at her again. She didn't look like she was ready for whatever the hell she was going to do to him. This one looked like she was ready for class, because she was still wearing her uniform and school robes. This _was_ Hermoine. 

Then it hit him like a brick. Her detention. She was on time and he was five minutes late, this was clearly a very backward day. But luckily, she wasn't about to rub it in his face. She would have plenty to do with rubbing those cauldrons. 

"I am quite sorry to leave you alone here, Miss Granger." But he wasn't sorry for her. He just wanted to point out that he didn't trust her when his potions were involved. He can still remember when she stole from him in her second year. 

"But I have some urgent business outside the school, and you will probably be done when I return. You know where they are, and I want to be able to see my face in them when I come back." 

"I don't know why you would want to see a face like that." Said Hermoine, but it was a mumble. She didn't really want to spend another night in detention. 

Little did she realize, but Snape had heard everything she just said, having been taught to listen in on the impossible. And having the Crucio Curse put on you as many times as anyone else can make your ears hypersensitive. But he decided to ignore it, opting for just a feeling of hurt inside..._way_ inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

After he left, Hermoine walked into the back storage room to find herself in front of a high mound of dirty cauldrons that have actually started to gain dust and cobwebs, among other things. 

He probably would oppose to her using magic, considering it is much easier than manual labor, but he left in such a hurry that he had not told her how she could do it. 

Feeling justified, she quickly took out her wand and began working. This will still take awhile, but at least she won't be getting cramps in just about every part of her body. 

And some time, and filthy cauldrons, later, she was finally seeing the end when she heard the swoosh of feathers and something hoot from through the door. She left the room to find a snowy white owl perching on Professor Snape's desk; a parcel attached to its leg. 

She wearily approached the animal, believing that anything associated with the Potion's Master would be mean and cruel, but the owl just hooted and motioned for her to take off the small package. 

She removed it to find that the owl still didn't leave, but also didn't seem to want anything else. Eventually, it flew into the rafters, and she just left it there. She was more interested in the little bag, because that was what it was after closer inspection. Inside was what seemed like a compact for makeup. 

_Why is Professor Severus Snape receiving strange things at night by way of unusual owls?_

Well, if she had gotten this far, so she might as well go all the way. She opened it and it instantly dropped from her hands. 

In a swirl of sparkle and dust, Hermoine jumped back to discover a woman had appeared from the compact. A very... _ostentatious_ woman. 

She had a red teddie on that showed more skin than it hid, and red high heels. What was strange was that she looked familiar. The wild, brown hair, and the brown eyes. _Holy shit! This is me!_ But at least ten years older. She suddenly felt ashamed for the lack of clothing. 

"Who are you?" 

The look-a-like beamed at her. "I'm here to meet Sevie. Can you tell me where he is?" 

_Sevie?_ This person wasn't here to do what she thought they were there here to do, were they? _ Oh crap._ She shouldn't have touched that owl. 

"Why are you here?" She said timidly, not knowing if she really wanted to hear this. 

The doll's voice changed from shrill and annoying to monotonous. "I was requested and then created by my master to satisfy the needs of the client." 

Hermoine snorted. Yeah right, _needs._ She knew what that meant. 

"Why do you look like me?" While she looked her over. 

The doll's face turned quizzical. "I was made to look older than this person." She pulled from a purse the same red color as the rest of her apparel, which had been dangling from the crook of her elbow, a picture of a fourteen-year-old girl. 

Hermoine gaped at it. This was really happening. She wasn't dreaming. Severus had actually wanted someone that looked exactly like her to do his...bidding. That was a low blow. She couldn't believe the indecency of the idea. And she was now standing in front of the evidence that proved it! 

She felt sick to her stomach until the rage enthralled her. He was a disgusting and perverted excuse for a man. And she was going to show him just how sorry he was going to be. 

She forced a smile. "Unfortunately, Professor Snape is violently ill and won't be able to attend to you, but I am sure that it is perfectly fine for Snape and your master if you were to leave for someone else." 

She actually was frowning. "Oh. Well, I am sorry to hear about that, but I will tell my master and perhaps be back later." 

She highly doubted that. 

As the doll bent to pick up her compact, and the owl flew back down and onto his desk, Hermoine tried to gain her attention. 

"Could you leave your clothes and that picture?" 

The doll didn't even look phased. She instantly took off her clothes and gave the picture to her. 

_Now Hermoine was standing in front of a naked Hermoine look-a-like. Was this what she was going to look like in ten years? _ She didn't know if she could handle breasts like those. But this was probably just an artist's rendition, but still, she looked pretty good. 

Then she had disappeared in the same cloud of dust and the owl picked up the compact and flew off. 

Oh, Snape was in for it, she thought to herself. _Big time._

~~~~~~~ 

It was now nearly midnight, but nothing had even arrived at Hogsmeade, let alone anything that looked out of place. After convincing himself that Lucius had recoiled on his decision in the end, Snape started to walk the shadows back up to the school. Then he walked into his private chambers. 

His living room was unusually bright, mainly because the room was filled with candles. There was some floating in mid air, while others adorned the tables. 

The scent of lavender filled his nostrils, making his head fill with sweet thoughts, which was highly unnatural for him. Who ever was in his quarters had bewitched the air. 

And he was about to find out who it was, because there was a trail of red rose petals on the ground. He treaded upon them to find that they were leading to his bedchambers. He approached the slightly ajar door with caution, and without noise, slowly pushed it open making sure not to be seen in the doorway. He then looked around the edge to peer into his room. 

Standing next to the hearth, shadow dancing upon her body by the flickering of the fire, was the doll. Her hair was flowing and lightly resting upon her shoulders, which were bare. He could make out every feature of her body thanks to the clingiest piece of lingerie ever conceived by man. His dreams didn't do her justice and neither did, it seems, Lucius. 

She had finally noticed him and suddenly whirled around, and he thought he saw anger in her eyes, but it was gone so quickly that he didn't have time for a second thought. 

"I've been waiting for you." Her voice was so husky and sensual and along with that look, his body shuddered slightly and he felt it instantly heat up. 

"Lucius said that you would look older." 

Slight recognition dawned in her eyes. _So that was the pervert you asked to please your jollies?_ But like the brilliant student she was, she already had a plan for that. She took the photo off the mantle piece and walked as seductively as she could over to give it to him. 

"My master made me to look older than her." 

He took it from her and rolled his eyes. She was only about fourteen in this picture. Of course she looks older... just not old enough. 

"Look, you were sent here under the implication that I..." 

But she had gained on him and ran her fingers up his chest and gently placed them on his shoulders, bringing herself up on her toes to suck on his ear. 

He pushed her away as nicely as possible, not wanting to touch anything that would imply otherwise. 

"Nothing is going to happen here." 

She quirked her lips into a smile. "Oh come on, Sevie. I was sent here to service you and you aren't going to wiggle your way out of it. In fact," She clutched his hand and pulled him toward the canopy bed. She noticed that it didn't take much to entice him, because he was offering little pull on her hand. "The only thing you'll be wiggling your way out of tonight will be me." 

And she pushed him by the shoulders onto the bed. 

He pushed himself away from her, but not realizing that he was actually making her job easier by making his way to the middle of the bed. 

She then crawled on top of him. They looked straight in the eyes, hers burning with fire, his cold as ice, but he looked panicked. She would remember this moment. 

She lowered herself until they were only inches away from each other. She also noticed that he wasn't resisting and in fact, he was slowly lifting himself up to meet her half way. 

With one last breath, she covered his mouth with hers and instantly started working. 

He reached up with one hand to grab the back of her head and pull her in for a deeper kiss. His lips were working furiously against hers. He then pressed his tongue to ask for entry and when she granted it by parting her lips he thrust it forward and found her tongue. They mingled and tasted each other's essence. 

She had to get a hold of herself. She had a mission to do and falling into desire would not help her. She pulled away and shoved him back onto the bed. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Severus." 

"I'm sorry for the kiss. I did not mean for it to go anywhere. Please. Just leave now, before..." 

"I'm not going away anytime soon, so you might as well lay back and enjoy it." 

She started to undress him and for the second time, he didn't resist. _For someone who didn't want anything to happen, he was sure not trying to stop it._ She thought to herself. 

When she had gotten his shirt and pants off she made sure his hands were above his head before she reached behind a pillow to grab her wand. She muttered a few charms and before he knew it, his arms were bound to each post of the bed. A couple of more charms and his ankles were the same way, but to the bottom two posts. 

"What is going on?" 

But she didn't respond. She had planned this out before he came back until this point. This is where she came at a fork in the road. She had totally thought that this would be a vengeance thing, but after formulating what she was actually going to do to him, she started to get excited. Would she just torture him, or actually find some pleasure for herself in this? At that moment, she was siding with the second one. It was just that he looked so desirable and she had to admit that she just had an unbelievable lust for him right now. 

Staring down at his naked flesh, she found a well-maintained body. Pale as it was, but still, it looked strong and she itched to touch it. The muscles on his legs were also buff. 

_Oh yeah, she would have fun with this one._

She closed the curtains of the bed so it would be just the two of them. She kissed him again but just to bring his heartbeat up, then worked herself down, starting with his chin then against his neck. At the same time, she was caressing his bare chest and arms. 

When she reached his nipples she could hear and see his sharp intake of breath. First she stroked it with her tongue, slowly moving on to suckling on it while making circles with his other nipple. 

He tried to pull on his confines to no avail. She was going to have her way with him and he had no choice but to take it. Unexpectedly or not, he was quite relieved. He didn't want to know what he'd do if his arms and feet were not tied down. 

She had finally finished her fluttered kisses down his stomach when she reached the waistband on his underwear. She could end this right now. She could get up, tell him who she was and escape still intact, but leave him wallowing in his own self pity. 

With an extra resolve, she used another charm to remove the rest of his clothing without having to get past his feet. 

Severus tore his gaze away from her to stare at the top of the canopy bed. He didn't want to see the expression she might have on her face. But after several moments that seemed like an eternity, he felt soft skin gently touch his erection. She was teasing the skin underneath and using her fingertips to tease the top. 

After mustering up his courage, he looked down just in time to see her lower her head to his hardness and give it a whispery kiss. What he really felt was her cool breath that instantly brought shivers to his entire body. He again began pulling on the knots out of instinct, but knew better than to fight it now. 

For his reaction, Hermoine gave him smile that told him that she had meant what she'd done. 

He was annoyed by the slight quirk of her lips. _Was she trying to drive him nuts with this glorious pain he was feeling?_

She again brought her hands to continue their magic on him, but this time she enveloped it with her fingers and squeezed. 

He closed his, breathing deeply and the sudden arch of his back told her that she was doing her job right. She felt that the real torture should be now, but she had to try something she'd never done before. 

_You have never done any of this before, Hermoine, remember?_ Then how was it she knew exactly what she was doing? 

When her mouth hit him again, it was to devour it and deliciously tease him with her tongue. He could feel her sucking motions on his cock, her mouth moving up and down, and he thought he would writher up and die right there. All he could feel was the jolts of heat and electricity that would ripple out where ever her hands or mouth was. No amount of potion, or spell could make him as sedated as he was now. He had no sense of anything but him and her. 

She then left him, entirely, and he never felt so alone. Why give him almost perfect pleasure, then take it away? He ventured to open his eyes and saw her sitting next to him, naked. 

For the first time he saw her entirely. Everything from the two, hard purple nubs on her breasts, just yearning to be touched, to the dark brown curls between her legs. 

He tried to speak, but found his throat dry, so he just continued to stare at the deep, reflexive look on her face. What was she contemplating? Should dolls be questioning their motives during sex? 

She finally turned her head to his and they both shared everything by looking into each other's eyes. He saw desire, and lust, but also fear and other dark emotions he couldn't understand. 

Then thinking that she had shown too much, she turned her head away from his. 

In an instant, she was back on top of him, and she found his mouth with hers. This kiss was more than the fiery ones they had before. 

She was trying to find some reason to her madness. Why did she want to sleep with Severus Snape? Why had she never noticed this man before? Did she care for this almost impossible man? It seemed all these questions were in her kiss. There was a passion in it unlike no others. Admitingly, on her side of things, she was implanting love and not lust. She had never even seen the signs, but when she was in reflection just before, she had come to realize her appreciation for the Potion's Master. 

He could feel his penis gently rubbing up against her wetness and he felt like he was about to burst at any second. He rose his hips to meet hers and complying with the request, she slowly lowered herself to have his tip at her entrance. 

Then with an upward motion, he thrust himself in her and she let out an excited whimper and then lowered her hips to allow for further penetration. She lifted her hips and thrust again, this time with more force. 

It was his turn to give a whimper. Her hips began to pick up pace as they both slowly filled with a mounting pressure. 

Feeling his climax coming, he started to whisper her name without even realizing what he was doing. He didn't care if she wasn't the real thing; all that mattered was that she sure did feel like it. 

Her moans and grunts had also become more frequent. She knew that she was going to implode and with one final thrust, she screamed his name and fell into ecstasy. 

His rapture came immediately after hers and his tip released their pent up liquid. 

After several minutes of heavy breathing, she rolled off him to lay on her back. He had closed his eyes to think. Now if she would just leave then he could be left with his guilt and the disgust he now had for himself. 

She got up and pulled back the curtains to find her clothes. 

Severus could see through the gap in the fabric, the lustrous silhouette of her backside. She then picked up a pile of clothes, which she then set on one of the chairs next to the hearth. He then remembered he was still bound to the bed. _What was going on?_

He couldn't make out clear images, mostly she was shrouded in shadow, but he saw her put on rather big pieces of clothing, rather than her negligee. 

After she was finished, she reluctantly came back to the bed and finally pulled back the curtains to their original spots. 

He was struck with such a horror. She wasn't just in regular clothing; she was wearing _her school uniform._

He found his voice. "Who are you?" me." 

Severus wanted to hide now. He wanted to run away and never be seen again. He had slept with Hermoine. Not some doll, which, now that he thought about, she had probably seen before he came back. He had also slept with a student. He would rather kill himself then see the disappointment in the Headmaster's eyes. He pulled so hard on the binds that he was sure he bruised his wrists and ankles. "Let me go, now." 

She threw her robes over the uniform. "I think I'll leave you here for a little while. Maybe to make you reprioritize your ethics, if you have any." 

In a last battle for any decency he had left, he pleaded. "It wasn't my fault. Lucius sent her. I said I wasn't interested, but he persisted. I never agreed to it." 

"But you still went through with tonight, even though you said no. Well I'm here to tell you that you have been serviced by the real McCoy." 

And with that she left him there. In his private chambers, completely naked and tied down on all fours. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dude, this took me like a week to write, so some parts may be better than others. Don't forget to review if you like it, any suggestions, or if you want more! 


	3. BitterSweet Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I again state that I own nothing and reiterize my own twisted pleasure comes from this, :) 

I am so sorry that this has taken so long, hard to get motivated with school and sports, but it is holiday now and I am willing myself to produce some sort of written entertainment for you folks. I would also like to thank all those who have reviewed and supported me, it is you guys that allow me to go on. 

**

Bitter-Sweet Aftermath 

**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_"Who the hell is Hermoine Granger?"_ Eventually became the question that Snape played in his mind like a broken record. First it was "When did Hermoine become so feminine?" and "How did she learn to do that?" But those were forgotten after a time, because it all came down to the fact that Severus did not know her at all anymore. That shy and bright child that he had known was gone. Now she was replaced with something primal, something magnificent and dangerous all the same. She was a woman, a full fledged woman and he didn't know how he was going to face her in school, knowing what she was and what they shared. 

He was also mad as a hatter. He had been taken advantage of. She seduced him and then restained him against his will! She stripped him and brought him to the edges of bliss just to repel him back to the barren land she left him in without her soft features. 

Recapping what had happened was what plagued Severus for what seemed like an eternity. There he was, still tied down to the bed. He hadn't known how long she had been gone, because he didn't have any windows to check for the sun and there was no clock that chimed on the hour. First he thought he could escape the torment in his sleep, but seeing as how he didn't take his remedy for dreams that day, he was reliving her glorious body in his head. 

When he woke up, he pleaded with himself that it was all just a huge dream. Just some nightmare that never occured therefore he had nothing to worry about, but the second he tried to move his arm and couldn't, he threw that hope out along with his dignity, respect, and probably his job. 

But what tortured him the most, was that when he relived that night in his mind, he became excited and hot all over again. That was probably the worst thing. That Hermoine had enticed him in that fashion, then planned to emotionally torture him and it worked. He wanted her before, but that didn't compare with the desire he felt now. 

Then it clicked, and the key to his sanity. The one thing he could rely on was that if he got out of this without getting exposed that he would exact his revenge on her, and it would be sweet. She will soon realize that you don't mess with Severus Snape and then think that you will not get burned in turn. He knew that she wouldn't tell anyone because it wasn't something you boast about and she probably thinks that she got away with what she did to him, but that was not the case. 

Who knows how long had gone by when Severus started panicking. He had to teach his first years on Monday morning and without a teacher, Dumbledore will be notified and he will start searching for him. Severus cringed at the thought of Albus finding him in his state. He actually considered the idea that it would be far worse than a hundred crucio curses put on him by You-know-who. 

Then the ropes dissentegrated. He hadn't even been trying to move and his nose had started itching so he unconsciously moved his hand to scratch and he soon found himself scratching his nose. He then moved the other hand and found it free from its confines also. In no time, he was up and taking a shower, trying to get rid of her smell which still clung to his body. He then dressed and checked the time. It was Monday morning. 

_She must of planned this,_ Severus thought to himself, and a little "also" was soon added to the end of that statement when he thought about it some more. Those ropes had a timed release spell on them, he was sure of it. But, thankfully, he had to focus on getting through his classes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Oh, if only I could fake sick, because that would mean that I would not have to face school_ and what was surely to prove an interesting lesson when she walked into today's Advanced Potion's class. It wouldn't be too hard for Hermoine to become ill on purpose, when she awoke on Monday morning, she had been increasingly sick to her stomach with dread anyways. But then she would be sent to the hospital wing, and everyone would know, including him. And the one thing she did not want to do was show that she was avoiding him. 

_And why should I be the one embarassed? I knew what I was doing and it's all his fault!_

With this new state of mind, Hermoine now had the little confidence she needed to go down to breakfast. She would act like she normally did and that nothing had happened. Oh yes, that would be a tempting torture she could not deny. Walking into breakfast, with her usual demeanor would mean that what they had done meant nothing to her, and she would try to meet his eye, like she was challenging him or something. 

Hermoine went out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall with a bounce in her step. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

But he had not been to breakfast, or lunch. Hermoine had had most of her weekend to gain composure and reflection on that Friday night, but Snape did not have enough. He taught his silly first-years and revelled in getting back into the swing of things. And he even allowed himself extra malice towards the fourth-year ravenclaws before lunch. 

The real test of his composure would come after lunch when he had seventh-year Advanced Potions. He had continually thought about what he was going to do and how he was going to act when she came, but considering how he was no longer prepared for Hermoine Granger, he had a most difficult time planning his reaction. 

In no time, the bell had rung and all the students had arrived. Severus walks out of his office and quickly ascends the platform and surveys the students waiting for his instructions. 

And he successfully hides his surprise, for in the front row (where she usually is he observes) is Hermoine looking up at him with that sweet, angelic face that she has always given. Severus had expected to see her from a far, but now that she was so close, his once thought control over the situation and his emotions was weakening. 

Which was exactly what Hermoine wanted, and when he spoke to give the instructions for the test that day, his voice showed just how much she got to him. Hermoine broke out into a smile as she heard the gruffiness and how curt he gave the instructions. She thought it was ironic at how often Profesor Snape loved to intimidate his students and give them such a hard time, but now he was the one with the mental anguish, and he was the one being intimidated. 

But her stomach also did a kind of back flip when he spoke, also. This she did not like and she wished she wouldn't keep lifting her head from her test to look at him as he sat behind his desk, bent over correcting papers. His hair was down, covering his face and at that moment all she wanted to do was touch it and push it behind his ear. And she also was fascinated by him too. He was so intent and focused, but there was a noise in the back and his head snapped up to scrutinize the class and she instantly put her eyes back on her paper. 

When the test was over and the bell rang, everyone rushed out with a sour look on there faces, and Hermoine was the first to get up and rush for the door, yet still look like she hadn't a care in the world which did not go together considering everyone wants to get out as quickly as possible in Profesor Snape's class. 

But Hermoine heard the familiar voice behind her and her hopes of getting out of there alive was deflated. She slowly turned around and got out of the way of exiting students. _God, why didn't I just sit in the back?_ "Yes Profesor?" 

"May I have a word with you in my office?" 

Neville was the last one to leave and she was hoping that he would stay behind and wait for her so that Snape couldn't say or do anything presumptious, and she silently tried to plead with him, but he didn't even show any sign that he got it. As he passed he whispered, "Good luck." 

_Luck would have nothing to do with how I get out of this mess._ She then made her way to his office. 

When the door had closed with a thud, Snape came wheeling around and strided towards her until he was within arms length away. "You are something else, aren't you, Miss Granger? I used to think that you were smart, but now I have serious doubts on your intelligence. Do you even know what you did and how much danger you are putting me in?!" He was spitting mad and his nostrils flared, but the anger which she thought had dissipated had returned almost full force. 

"This would never had happened if you hadn't ordered that living doll. She came to your classroom that night and I'm glad I stopped her. I don't know what would have been worse, you screwing that embelished clone or actually having me!" 

"I wasn't going to to..." He felt stupid for not being able to say the word, considering he had already done it with her, but she was still the student and he never talked about sex with a student. When was the last time he even talked about sex at all? 

Hermoine was waiting for him to stop stuttering and finish his statement but she was also reveling in the fact that she made Severus Snape stutter. 

He gave up on trying to say it. He was trying to explain himself and his voice got pleading. "That night, I had gone down to Hogsmeade to stop her and send her back. I didn't know she would come up here and wait." 

"Then why was she here?!" 

"Because someone thought that I was interested when I wasn't. And that manky git is going to pay also." 

"Who?" 

"That isn't important. What is important is that you had no right to treat me like that." 

"Oh, and what do you know what is right and wrong?" She was just daring him to pick a fight with her. 

"Maybe I don't." He slowly stepped towards her and she stepped back and he continued to make slow, seductive steps towards her as he spoke, "But I do know what it is like to seek revenge. Bitter-sweet revenge." 

His voice was like honey to Hermoine. Toxic honey it may be, but she was like a moth to a flame, just wanting more. Always wanting more. Then she felt herself back into the wall and she knew she was stuck. He seemed to be getting taller and broader with every step he took until he was so close she could smell the soap he used that morning. 

"You will soon realize, Miss Granger, that what goes around comes around, and I will not be taken for a toy. For no one exposes Severus Snape and think that there will be no aftermath." 

He then closes the distance between them and captures his mouth with hers. Hermoine is taken by surprise, but quickly falls into her desire to have him again and returns the kiss. It is passionate and vivacious with them coming up only once to gulp the thickening air. 

Severus then reluctantly and with great pains (mainly in the groin area) released her. _Did he really want this?_ They would only be getting in deeper, but he knew that look in her eyes. He had seen it thousands of times in his dreams. The lust and the desire. It turned her brown eyes into a dark chocolate, full of untapped strength and hidden feelings. 

Hermoine felt abandoned when he stopped the kiss. For an instant she thought she would never again feel warmth again, but the coldness was soon gone and she felt the heat that had started to spread through her entire body. No one had made her as excited as he did and she found herself with conflicting emotions. She had always despised Profesor Snape, but now she saw him as an enigma. She now wanted to see who he was and what he could do. 

He tried to step away, trying to hold true to an invisible limit line, however, Snape pins Hermoine against the wall again and kisses her lightly, but then leaves her mouth to put his face in her hair, trying to keep his head clear to think. He is brought out from his thoughts by her deep, yet soft voice. 

"Please, Severus. Please, I need you." 

He looks her in the eyes and he doesn't need to be told twice. He dips his head, but she meets him half way with such force that they are both thrown back and he finds himself hitting his desk. He puts his arms around her waist and lifts her to sit on his lap. 

Hermoine finally got to put her hands in his hair, and glorified herself in the silky mass. His shoulders were hard and tender under her palms and she relished in touching his cheek bones and just memorizing his face with her fingers. 

Severus had brought her closer and she felt his hands caressing her back and buttocks as well as a hard bump in the front of his pants. She needed to be closer to him, though. She wanted him to fill her completely and entirely. 

In the chaos, they found themselves naked and on top of each other. Last time Severus had been tied down, but he know was actively participating in the excitment and all the touches involved. He now got to touch her breasts and they were firm and succulent. 

He heard her pleas and came up between her thighs and felt himself slowly entering her. She took a sudden intake of breath and moaned with sheer delight and he commenced to enter her deeper. Soon they were in a fast-paced rythym of heated bodies and hard thrusts that only got faster. 

When it was over, Hermoine felt full, like all the peices of her life fit wonderfully together. She liked this feeling, and didn't want it to end, but Snape moved beside her and it started to fade slowly. She knew she should leave. Dinner in the Great Hall would be starting soon and she didn't want anyone worrying where she was. But she didn't want to leave. She felt safer than she ever had within Severus's arms. She reluctantly got up and started to find her clothes. 

As she was putting on her shoes she jumped when he spoke. 

"Running away again?" 

She looked at him and smiled. He was still naked. "No. It's dinner time and I am famished." 

"What are we going to do now, Hermoine?" 

She loved her name when he said it. If everybody said her name at the same time, she would only hear his voice. Hermoine finished dressing and she stood up, thinking hard about what they should do. Her mind was telling her to stop, but everything else said that she wanted what Snape could give her. 

She approached him and put her hands on his bare chest, the skin firm and soft under her fingertips. "Give it some time." She then kissed him lightly and moved away. 

But he grabbed her and pulled her to his body and planted a hard kiss that fired up her furnace once again. But before the call of desire got the better of her, she pulled away. 

He looked intently at her. "But not too much time." 

She smiled again and then left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Good gosh almightly, I've gotten out of touch with my writing abilities. Please, review and be gentle. 


	4. To the Edge and Back

**Disclaimer**: Don't know how many times I have to say this, but I don't own anything... blah, blah, blah... own divine pleasure. 

Hey, I felt my muse and actually got an idea about what to write next. I am also glad that it didn't take me four months to come up with something. Thank you again for all the support and positive feedback. I hope you enjoy this as much as the others. 

**

To the Edge and Back

**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermoine was enchanted as she walked down the corridors to the Great Hall. She seemed to be floating on air, having no perception of anything as the excitement and wonder enthralled her. Everything seemed new to her, like she was seeing it through different eyes. As she walked, things seemed grander and every step she took seemed to mean something. 

Everything of course had changed. Hermoine realized that, though as cliché it may be, she had crossed that line between a child and a woman. Adding to her theory was that everyone's right of passage is different. Hers was being when she found out that she was desirable to men in a primal way. 

She knew that her and Ron's relationship had to have been love, and she did lose her virginity to him during Christmas holiday the previous year. However, making love with him felt like the next step in their relationship. Like they were expected to do it in order to continue. But things soon deteriorated between them and before school let out, they had decided to break-up. Thanks to Harry's advice, they again returned to a solid friendship and Ron is even dating a sixth-year Hufflepuff. She couldn't be happier for him. 

However, her love life was also getting its own tremendous boost. _Snape! Professor Snape!_ If she had known six years ago that Snape and her would be involved in an affair she would have wanted to take a psychoactive drug to get rid of the ridiculous notions. 

But here she was, walking into the Great Hall for dinner and feeling those butterflies kick in because she knew she would see him sitting up at that table, surrounded by all her teachers, and all the memories would come flooding back. The way he touched her, the way she touched him and everything in between. 

_You have to get a hold of yourself, Hermoine. You can't go in their all tipsy and as red as a cherry._ She stopped right outside the open doors and peered into a windowpane to see her reflection. Her cheeks were heated and her hair was still in a sort of dishevel. To get rid of the heat, she opened the window and let the chill wind whip at her skin, and then she closed it and fixed her hair to the best of her abilities. Finally giving up on that task, she found a rubber band in her robes and just put it back at the nape of her neck. 

When she walked in, her eyes instantly flashed to the teacher's table at the front of the immense hall. And there he was, sitting to the left of Dumbledore, deep in some conversation fore he didn't look up. She didn't give it a thought and went to sit next to Harry and Ron. 

"Where have you been?" Inquired Ron, though it seemed more like an investigation then a curious question. 

"The library." Hermoine lied. She made sure that she made the answer short as to not want any further discussion of her pre-dinner activities. 

Ron and Harry just gave a look to each other and shrugged and again commenced with their eating. 

Later in the meal, Hermoine chanced another look at Snape and found him eating, but not looking up at all. In fact he seemed extremely focused on the food in front of him, like it held answers to something but holding back the truth. 

Was he regretting their time together? Was he figuring out the best way to break it off with her without hurting her? 

She suddenly felt those butterflies turn to lead and she didn't feel like eating anymore. 

One minute she's on top of the clouds, thinking about what will come next, and whether it'll get any better, and the next she's in a pit of despair. Everything that seemed so intriguing before just made her sick now. When the room started spinning, Hermoine felt like she had had enough and got up to leave, saying something about an upset stomach. On the way out she caught the view of his end of the table and in her light-headiness, barely didn't notice that he had already gone. 

When Harry and Ron came up to Gryffindor tower after dinner, they didn't try to ask how Hermoine was feeling. They just hoped that she would be better in the morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

But she wasn't better in the morning. In fact she soon found herself in a dreadful state through out the week. If she wasn't in her room, she was either on her way to class, in class, or at the library, avoiding everyone and everything with her workload and big, gaudy books. 

Harry and Ron had tried to console whatever it was that was bothering her, but it came up fruitless, because they would always lose her in the mysterious school. They eventually decided to give her space, and think about a way to find out was wrong. 

The thing was that Hermoine was in pain. Her first actual sexual experience had turned sour and now she was paying for it. 

_Ugh! Why did I have to think I had to prove myself?!_ If she hadn't done those stupid things last Friday, none of this would have happened and she would have never had to feel like this. The pain was deep, in the pit of her stomach. He hadn't told her that he didn't want her anymore, but she knew that he didn't. 

Of course Snape and her hadn't spoken two words to each other since Monday not even an insult or a "Miss Granger, stop helping Longbottom." He just sat at his desk and watched from a far. And a far it was, fore Hermoine had decided to sit in the very back and close to the door this time, because classes were unbearable. 

Sometimes she could feel his piercing gaze on her, and she instantly felt herself heat up. After all the pain and distrust she felt in men right now, Hermoine still felt the semblance of excitement and anticipation when she saw him or sometimes when she thought about him. But it would all be in vain, which is why she usually whipped herself at night with words. The voices she heard in the privacy of her own room were merciless. 

_"You're stupid Granger." _

"Why are you still clinging to him, Granger?" 

"He doesn't want you, Hermoine." 

And the dreams at night were the worst of it all. She would lie tossing and turning, dreaming of only one thing: He would seduce her and use her and she would love every minute of it. All the touches, he knew exactly where to place his hands and she loved to caress his velvety skin, but when he was done he would leave her, alone and neglected in the dark. She would call out to him again and again and finally he would come, but only to spew the same fire like words. 

_"What are you still doing here?" _

"You are not wanted, Granger." 

"No one wants you, Granger." 

"You honestly think that I could want to be with you?" 

"You really are just a silly girl, Hermoine." 

As inferred, Hermoine didn't sleep anymore. She didn't want to see his face in her dreams, because it seemed so real, yet every time she would doze off, he would come back and she always wanted more, although she always knew what came next. 

She tried to take her mind off it, covering herself with homework assignment after homework assignment. She had basically finished all the work for all her classes until the end of the semester in the span of one week. It came from no sleep, no food, and a lot of awakening potions. 

_Potions._ Everything reminded her of him. No matter how many books she read and all the homework in the world till it made her brain hurt, literally, she couldn't keep her mind off the Potions Master. 

When their final lesson of the week had come on Friday, Hermoine was glad for the chance of a whole weekend and a trip to Hogsmeade to get her thoughts together. The week had been an endless struggle, but she saw the end of the dark tunnel, and although she was only crawling, she knew she had to reach it to be free. 

He had seemed extremely anxious of sorts that day, like he had more to say, but didn't want to give his students the satisfaction. During a lecture he was giving, Hermoine felt herself slip away. She definitely didn't want to dream about him when she was still in the class! 

Willing herself to stay awake, she realized that all the students were leaving. The bell had rung and she hadn't even noticed it. Now she was probably going to be one of the last to leave. Hurriedly, she picked up her book bag and put her books in it, but it was too late. 

"Dozing off Miss Granger?" He said in his usual cold as ice tone. The same tone he used in her dreams, she noted. Hermoine cringed at the remembrance. 

"No, actually I guess I was just extremely bored." She barely said the words before she realized her mistake. She had taken a puck shot at him. She had never done that before, especially to a teacher. But she figured they had crossed that line a while ago. 

He didn't seem to want to dignify it, probably thinking the same thing she was. "You don't appear to be your normal know-it-all self. Maybe a trip to the hospital wing and a good night's sleep would do you good?" 

She shot her head up as to ward off his words. "No sleep!" 

He raised an eyebrow. "Then why the sudden slump?" 

His apparent sincerity touched her. Hermoine guessed she still held out hope somewhere inside that he was really being sincere, and she suddenly felt the lump in the back of her throat and the tears well up. But she knew that to survive, she must abrogate that hope and get on with the healing process. Besides, their conversation was over, because she had flung her book bag over her shoulder. 

"What do you care? I'm just a spot to be cleaned on your overly superior ego." 

And with that she trudged out the door and straight to her room to let out the sorrow in her heart before she went down to dinner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

For the first time all week, Hermoine felt some semblance of pleasantness. She had cried for about thirty minutes upon reaching her room, and then succumbed to her fatigue and fell asleep. And there wasn't one dream. She felt like she had finally accepted the situation and glad for the quick bounce back. Maybe she hadn't really felt for him at all. 

Before she knew it, four hours had gone by and she woke up partially refreshed and ready to act like a friend again to Harry and Ron. When she looked in her mirror, she didn't even look blotchy. Some of the serious bags under eyes had gone and she wasn't as pasty. And also for the first time in a week she was famished! 

She quickly headed down to the common room and out the portrait hole to the Great Hall to do some serious eating. When she gave her first smile to her best friends, they were both grinning from ear to ear. 

"Hermoine you're back!" Ron gloated. 

"Yeah, we really missed you 'Mione." Harry gave a sort of frown, but it didn't cover up how happy he was. 

And she must admit, it was glad to be back to her old self. They all feasted on lamb and carrots and the food was extra special that night, with cake for dessert. It seemed like it was a party for her, but she dismissed that silly notion. Though she couldn't help look up at the teacher's table and notice that the teacher that brought her such misery was missing in action. For a moment or two she felt the same humbling pain in her stomach, but tried her best to get rid of it with her friend's company and the great food. 

Although her smile was never as wide again that night. 

After dinner, she decided to go to the library and read a novel or something to keep her mind off things until tomorrow's trip to Hogsmeade. She had worked herself to a corner of the library where no one would bother her, and settled down with a nice tale about three witches and their struggle for survival in seventeenth century France. It sounded interesting, and definitely distracting. 

And for a good hour and a half, it kept her focus. She lost track of everything. The library around her and even time itself. Hermoine always loved how she could just get lost in reading. That is why she always cherished literacy and learning to read on a regular basis. 

In fact, she got so lost in the story of the witches, that she didn't notice the presence of someone in her private nook. Not until they had to repeat her name at least three times. 

"Lost in that book, I suppose, Miss Granger?" 

Her head swung up and found herself staring into the inquisitive eyes of Severus Snape. Gaining your grip on reality after being in a different world for a while sure can be a hard task, so for several seconds Hermoine just stared at him, not even realizing who he was. _Ah, to hold on to the ignorance,_ she thought. 

"Uh, uh, uh, Professor Snape. What are you doing he. uh.. I mean what brings you down here at such an hour?" 

"Well, I had decided to catch up on some reading for future lessons presuming that the library would be empty this late. What are you doing here?" 

Hermoine knew the real reason why she came down her. To rid of him, but she would never say that. "Thought a good read was in order. That's all." And she went back to reading her book, though she could hardly focus anymore; she had failed at her task. 

Professor Snape had no intention of ending the conversation, however. "I thought that you had been here all week reading and studying." 

_How had he known?_ The only time she ever say him was during class, for she avoided people and meals until now. She must have made her thoughts apparent, because he now looked at her like he knew a secret, but didn't want to tell her. A smirk curled his lips and for the first time, she saw a slight sparkly in his eyes. 

"I was actually giving my educated guess, based on your personality and habits. And since you pretty much gave me my proof by your facial expressions, my calculations were correct." 

"I am glad to be of some predictable entertainment to you, Professor. I hope you enjoy your... reading." And again she went to her book, trying to focus on some form of literature. But all the words seemed to have changed to a different language and she was having trouble recognizing them. _Ugh, why hasn't she gotten over her lust for him, yet?_

But Snape was relentless. "I have been trying to talk to you all week. You may think you have escaped everyone, including me, into dark corners and your room, but they are no sanctuary. The fact is, that the only reason why I haven't talked to you until now is because it was too high a risk to talk to without being seen." 

Furious with her book and fed up at last, she placed it open, on the table. "Well you need not bother, Professor. I already know what you want to say and therefore you need not tell me." 

He seemed surprise at her accusation to knowing his thoughts. "Oh? And what might that particular conversation entail?" 

Too frustrated to sit down, Hermoine got up and took started pacing the aisle. She started to mimic his icy tone. "It was fun while it lasted, Hermoine. We cannot continue this, Miss Granger. You are still young. You will have plenty of more men in your life so soon you will forget all about me, Miss Granger." She took a couple of deep breaths and finally turned back to look at him. "And you're right. You are absolutely right. I have been trying to deal with it all week and I finally see the logical answer. Figured it out all by my silly know-it-all self." 

Snape, on receiving her comments, had a few of his too announce know. He slowly stood up until he towered over her. "And like your silly know-it-all self, you simply over analyze everything." 

She didn't say anything, so he continued. "I had no desire to say any of those things to you and have left no inkling to suggest so." 

Hermoine had finally found her voice, finally, but it still came out to barely a whisper. "Then what are you saying?" 

"What I am saying is that I have rarely wanted anything through most of my life, and now that I have gotten what I wanted, I hardly want to let it go." 

Hermoine's heart gave an irregular beat at his words, and that lump had come back to her throat. She was elated that her nightmare hadn't come true and that he actually still wanted her. She just couldn't hold it all in anymore. "Oh Severus." 

And with that she pulled herself to him and planted her lips on his. In correspondence, he wrapped his arms around her and their mouths mingled for several moments. She loved the feeling of being in her arms again and instantly felt the depression she had been feeling all week leave her. 

When they broke off he embraced her against his chest and spoke softly in her ear. "I have always wanted you, Hermoine, and nothing is going to change that." 

Tears fell with his declaration and she choked out, "I am so relieved." 

"You didn't know how hard it was to see you this week and not want to touch you. And it pained me to see you in such distress. I am so sorry I didn't speak sooner." 

"Everything is fine now. I don't feel hurt anymore, just happiness." 

"I'm glad." 

And he just held her in his tight embrace. Several minutes had gone by with no one around except for them. He rocked her and stroked her hair, and she breathed in the deep scent on his clothes. To Hermoine, the world seemed to be in perfect balance at that moment. 

Then suddenly he became rigid and cold. She felt shivers coming from him and he started to twitch. She broke from his grasp to find him gasping for air and bent over. 

"What's wrong?" 

But he didn't speak, just kept breathing heavily. His eyes were closed, obviously something was making him hurt. 

"Severus?" 

Then she saw it. He was clenching his right arm. It was causing him pain. 

Then as suddenly as it came, it went, and for what seemed like an eternity, Snape's breathing slowed and he started to regain his senses. But he was weak. She went to him and allowed him to lean on her shoulder while she helped him to a chair. His face was pale and moist from sweat, and breathing was stilled labored. She had to know what was happening to him. 

"What is it?" 

He pointed to his arm and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a brilliant red skull, branded on his forearm. 

Hermoine's hand went up to her mouth to stifle the gasp. "Does that mean?" 

He gave a slow nod. 

"So you have to go?" 

He gave another nod. 

"Now?" 

"Yes." 

"When will you be back?" 

"I don't know. He tries not to make our absence apparent to the community, but he has all weekend before it does." 

Hermoine still was horrified and scared, and her face showed it. 

Severus had gotten the feeling in his legs back, and to prevent further delay to his meeting, stood up. "Don't worry, Hermoine. I will come back." 

He pulled her close again and held her face in his hands. "Remember? I am not going to lose something I've wanted." 

She smiled. "I know." 

And with that he gave her a sweet kiss and left into the shadows. Going off to who knows where to face who knows what kind of danger. But he said he'd return and she believed him. She still had the excitement she felt from knowing that he never wanted to break up their affair in the first place, and that was good enough to make her entire weekend a smashing time. 

Feeling content and feeling sleepy, Hermoine decided to head up to bed in order to be ready for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. She looked down at the open book and saw something odd. The words were still jumbled up. How can that be? But she soon found her answer as right before her eyes the words moved around and weaved within themselves until they finally formed sentences, and then paragraphs. She could clearly understand it now. It had been the book the entire time. 

"I guess the three witches strike again." 

She closed the book with a thunk and returned it to the shelf. 

On the way back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermoine felt that similar floating feeling she had before. To think, only eleven hours ago she had been to the edge of despair, thinking he didn't want her, and she thought she had finally seen the light at the end of that dark tunnel, but it turned out to be him. She had willingly gone to the edge and he had brought her back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I don't know, but does this seem a bit different from the other chapters? I know it isn't as steamy, but I hope it isn't as soft and misty. Fortunately, it will only be in a couple of chapters. And like I said: I gave my self a big pat on the back for writing this so soon, :). 


	5. A Hard Step Back

**Disclaimer:** Well, I would really hate for this to grow old so I know will say that J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. own the characters, the places, etc. and that I am only eschewing the reality of Harry Potter to fulfill some sort of fantasy of mine that can only be done here, because my life is too unfortunate and sorry to get this kind of excitement. Thank you. Oh by the way... THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!! You're reviews are excellent and you make me feel special 

. . 

)>( 

\__/ 

**Note:** Sorry about the wait, I hope it was worth it. 

**_A Hard Step Back_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That Saturday at Hogsmeade had to have been the best of all. Not just because Hermoine was already in high spirits, but because there was a festival going on and all witches and wizards throughout the country were gathering and setting up tables where you could find anything pertaining to everything. Harry, Ron, and she had spent the entire day walking through the thoroughfare, watching the excitement and experiencing things that Hermoine had only read in books. 

A lot were showing off their advanced magical skills, which sometimes back fired as one wizard displayed when he tried to turn lead into gold. When he had placed the bar of the metal into a steaming potion and completed the incantation, the entire thing blew up and in every which direction little goldfish were flying around. It took several minutes of people screaming and looks of disgust from others who were quickly finding goldfish in their clothes before someone had the power to transfigure a table into a large fish tank and summon all the wiggling fish into it where they instantly began swimming furiously, breathing the water they had been so desperate to get. The incident turned out ok, as the goldfish were then sold for two Knuts each. 

Later in the day, clouds had moved in, blocking the bright sun and bringing relief to all those who had started to feel the skin on their nose's start to burn. But soon the clouds had changed color to a dark grey, and the wind started to pick up. A storm was imminent, but at that moment, it was only wind, so most the students hung around and continued to watch the fair. The three of them had continued to enjoy the contests and expos until around five, then they started heading back up the grounds with the rest of the students for dinner in the Great Hall. 

The sun was already setting as they passed the gates to Hogwarts. Everyone was talking about the day and all the fun things they had done at the festival, and Ron and Harry were already deep in a conversation about wind resistant Quidditch robes they had seen one man selling. 

"I tell ya, 'Arry, those would be excellent to have." Said Ron, excited. 

"Did you see them when he tested them out?" Replied Harry. "Imagine. Solid material like that and all the wind did was go through them! It was like they didn't even exist!" 

Hermoine started to explain, "That's because the yarn was soaked in a penetrable potion before weaving the material and then it was bewitched to protect the wearer from certain harsh conditions like--" 

But Ron interrupted her. "Yeah, and no one gets wet or chapped! I bet we can get a good five more miles per hour with those things. Even if Slytherin has all those new Firebolt 3's, we could still get them with our Nimbus 2001's." 

Hermoine was used to being interrupted when it came to matters of Quidditch and stuff that both Harry and Ron found fascinating. After a lot of Deatheaters had been exposed, their children had become targets for a lot of pent up anger. _Not like some of them hadn't deserved it_, thought Hermoine, thinking of Malfoy and many of his cronies, including Crabbe and Goyle. Since then, a lot of people had gotten really involved in the interhouse Quidditch games at Hogwarts and some of the students receive donations daily. Gryffindor has gotten the bulk of these contributions, being Slytherins biggest enemies. The money has not been of tremendous wealth, but the entire team got to upgrade to Nimbus 2001's and, now it seems, the next big expenditure will be to buy "wind-resistant" robes. 

Hermoine quickly started ignoring their conversation and soon became lost in her own thoughts. It was now the end of Saturday. Had Snape come back yet? Or had Voldemort thought that two days was what he deserved of the Professor's time, and why was she still calling him Snape and Professor? Shouldn't she start calling him Severus? Or was their tawdry sex affair not deep enough for first names? She knew that he said that he wanted her and that he wanted to keep her, but he failed to specify as what. Was she a sex object to him, or did he want her for who she was on the inside as well? 

She didn't even know what she wanted. Hermoine felt complete and safe when making love to him, but was that all she wanted? Was a relationship forbidden for them? It would be more complicated. Instead of separate meetings, a relationship would actually mean more time together and every moment they spent together past the strictness of the teacher/student relationship meant danger for Professor Snape. 

So the question was... Could Hermoine handle just being Snape's lover and nothing more? She was intrigued by him. He was a challenge, and Hermoine always loved a good challenge, but this one had consequences that could ruin both their lives. 

Hogwarts came to view over the ridge as Hermoine came back to the present time, and she soon realized that she was really hungry. All of a sudden, Hermoine found herself falling forwards and landing on her hands and knees. "OUCH!" 

Harry and Ron turned around to find that she had slipped and were quickly at her side, looking worried. 

"Are you all right Hermoine?" Asked Harry, tenderly. 

Ron had come around her backside and gently grabbed her elbow and helped her up. Hermoine brushed off the stones that had become embedded in her palms and brushed off her clothes. 

"Yeah, I'm all right. My shoe was untied." Said Hermoine, as she looked down to find her right shoelace had become undone and she had made the mistake of stepping on it. _Must have forgotten about it while thinking about Severus_, said Hermoine, in her mind, of course. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there." as she continued to brush off the rocks and dirt. 

Harry and Ron had given her one last worried glance before continuing their walk up to the castle and Hermoine bent down to tie her shoelace. It was then that she saw it. There was something moving in the forest to the right of her. It was getting darker by the minute, but she could definitely tell that there was a shadow moving. She got up and moved a little closer to the trees, hoping to see what it was but the forest became still again. She was right at the edge, looking in and when her search proved fruitless, she turned around to leave. 

But something grabbed her around the middle and yanked her back and into the forest. Its hold was strong and extra terror was added to her nerves because she didn't know what it was do to the fact that she couldn't see it. She could see the edge of the forest as it shrank away, but she couldn't scream because the thing had covered her mouth, which was cold and clammy. All she could think about was being mangled by some forest beast, they wouldn't find her body for days and all the disappointed and sad faces of her friends, professors and parents, all because she got to close to the Forbidden Forest. Why did I have to be so damn curious? 

It dragged her back about twenty yards before she was sucked out of this ponderence-of-death trip by a huge groan (not hers) and her forest view being turned on its side when her captor collapsed backwards. It automatically loosened its grip on her and she sprung up, grabbed her wand from her robes, and whirled around to immobilize whatever the hell had attacked her. 

And her heart stopped. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Something was wrong the moment he had apparated to the hall of the Dark Lord, Severus could feel it. The eerie silence was a dead ringer, but also the negative electricity that he was getting from the room beyond. Severus made an extra point to focus even more on clearing his mind before the meeting just in case this might happen. 

When the meeting was called to order, the Dark Lord came out and sat on his throne and stared slowly around the room. The meeting mostly consisted of orders and reports on the activities of the Ministry of Magic, but, fortunately, nothing on the Order of the Phoenix. Severus wouldn't give a lot of thought to it, afraid of the Dark Lord reading his mind, but having no news on the Order meant that the names of Dumbledore's group had not been exposed yet. 

Another good thing was that Severus had not received any orders, meaning he could go back to Hogwarts that night. Maybe he could even see Hermoine after her Hogsmeade trip. He would love to see her lovely face and touch her pale, soft skin to rid his mind of this danger he was constantly in. 

_"Severus.",_ Said a slithery voice, near him. Snape was awakened from his reverie by the Dark Lord._ "Has the elixir you were ordered to make ready yet?" _

Severus bowed his head, as is the custom and never looked at the dark lord when he replied, "The ingredients needed and the preparation time for the mixture were more difficult than initially projected, but it is finally coming along at the desired speed." The fact was that he had completely forgotten about the Dark Lord's orders, since he had been recently been held captive, both physically and emotionally, by his brilliant seventh-year student. 

_"Delays are unacceptable. Come before me Severus."_ Said the slow, serpentine voice of Lord Voldemort. 

Severus knew he was in trouble. He appearing before the Dark Lord only meant one thing: a beating. But magic was not the only way of making his deatheaters beg for mercy. Lord Voldemort had become very knowledgeable in ancient torture techniques. Hot lead and crushing rocks were some of his favourites. But he did what he was supposed to do, and Snape got up and kneeled in front of the Dark Lord. 

_"I may not be able to read your mind, but body language is still clear, and I will not tolerate distractions when it interferes in serving your Lord."_ This last part was directed to everyone, so all the Deatheaters muttered their "Yes my Lords." 

Severus could feel the heat of the Dark Lord's gaze on the top of his head as he now directed his comments to Snape. _"You will be made to compensate for your error so as to set an example for everyone. **No other time exists but my time**."_

All of a sudden he felt this excruciating pain throughout his body and it never seemed to stop. Every bone in his body quivered, and a cramp came to every muscle. And like that, the feeling left. All that was left was a familiarity of the numbness and ache that came after the Cruciatus Curse. Severus had felt this pain before, but after this dose, one thought occurred to more than any other: 

He was not going to get back to Hogwarts that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

All Hermione could think of was getting to Dumbledore. She was sprinting across the grounds at an unnatural speed, and soon she was breathing hard and her muscles ached, but she could not think about that. All she knew was that she had to get to Hogwarts and to Professor Dumbledore before it was too late. 

She burst through the front doors, and rushed through the halls, while many students just stopped and stared. But all she could think of was Dumbledore, until she reached the Great Hall. Then she came to an abrupt halt. 

She can't go in there like a bat out of hell and urgently escort the Headmaster out. Too many people would notice, rumours would spread, and I, Hermione thought to herself, have to make this as discreet as possible. 

So Hermione gracefully walked through the center of the hall, with little attention being brought to herself, and as she approached the center of the teacher's table, Dumbledore lifted his head to see her coming. She whispered in his ear, and without a second thought, we slowly got out of his chair, excused himself from the table, and followed Hermione out the hall, down the steps of the school, and then rushed on to the forest where she was attacked. 

There, in the bushes, was Professor Severus Snape, all shriveled up, and covered with Hermione's cloak which she laid upon him earlier in an attempt to warm him up. Earlier, Hermione had wanted to race back to Harry and Ron for assistance, but Severus had made it clear that she should only get Professor Dumbledore before he blacked out. 

But now he seemed almost delirious. Shouting and thrashing about. Albus and Hermione tried desperately to calm him down, but he didn't even seem to recognize them, and at one point, had thrown Hermione across the forest floor. 

Dumbledore used a sleep charm, and soon Severus was in a coma-like state. He used another charm to help them move him into the castle, but they were not heading for the Hospital Wing, but ended up at his quarters. The halls were still a buzz with students, so they took secret passage ways and such. 

Hermione again found herself in Snape's private chambers and watched Dumbledore lay him down on the canopy bed that she had seduced him in no more than a little over a week ago. 

The Headmaster turned to look at her. "I am going to retrieve Madame Pomfrey. I need you to stay with the Professor until I return with her." 

Hermione gave an expression of fear. 

"Do not worry, Miss Granger. I have not used my sleeping charms for many a time, but that does not mean I no longer possess the skill to apply them effectively." Dumbledore glanced back at the slumbering Severus, before looking her in the eye. "I am sure he will not awake and over power you again." 

She smiled at him, reassured with his fatherly tone and completely trusting in what he was saying. "I will be all right." 

He nodded and patted her shoulder before leaving. 

So Hermione was left alone with him. She sat down by his side and patted away the blood and sweat from his face with a towel that she had dipped in cold water from a nearby basin. He continually kicked off the sheets in his sleep, obviously too hot for them, but he was still cold, so she still had to fight to keep the covers on him. 

It was an entire thirty minutes before Dumbledore would come back with Madame Pomfrey. At that time Hermione was ushered back into the hall, and told to go back up to Gryffindor tower with the reassurance that she would not speak a word of tonight's events with anyone else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione's mind was racked the next day, and she did not even try to clear it. The only thing flashing through her head was turning around yesterday, in the forest, and seeing his body mangled on the ground. She barely recognized him beyond the swelling and discolouration in his face. There were many openings in his skin, and even in the nearing darkness, she could see the gashes. What had He done to him? And why? 

She wanted to see him, and hold him. Hermione just wanted to cry for his pain and be in his embrace. He had said that he would return from his Deatheater meeting, but he did not tell her that he would come back so abused and tortured. 

Waking up late that morning, Hermione had missed breakfast, and before lunch, had decided on walking the corridors and hallways to try to expel some of her frustration, but she plopped down on the bench in the Great Hall exasperated and depressed over her worry. Then she noticed a small note underneath her plate, which read: 

----------------------------------------------- 

Be in my office after lunch. 

Professor Dumbledore 

----------------------------------------------- 

_At least this was something_, thought Hermione. She knew she couldn't ask to see Severus, because that would lead to speculation as to the exact reason why a student would want to see a teacher as despised as Professor Snape is (even if Hermione knew all about the Order and Snape's involvement with the Deatheaters and Voldemort). But she desperately wanted to speak with him, so any chance to speak with those who are undoubtedly by his side right now would be a great improvement. 

After spying up at the teacher's table and not seeing the Headmaster, Hermione quickly ate a turkey sandwich and bolted for the doors. 

The only one's who noticed her leave were Harry and Ron, who had become increasingly alarmed by Hermione's recent behaviour, and overly curious at the same time. 

"I don't know what's up with her, Ron." remarked Harry as he watched her leave the hall in a hurry. 

"We aren't twelve anymore 'Arry, things have changed, and 'Mione's changed just like we have. Maybe she doesn't want to 'ang around two men anymore." stated Ron through his food. 

"That's not it, Ron. She's more distant, like she's got something on her mind, but she doesn't want to tell us. You sure she's not jealous of you dating Maybel so soon after the breakup?" 

Ron stopped masticating long enough to give his best friend a glare and a comment. "First off... it was a good five months before I even got _interested_ in her!" It had been a long standing argument among many, and, for a time, Hermione also, that Ron started going out with Maybel too soon after a serious, sixteen-month relationship with Hermione, considering that it took fifteen years to have his first girlfriend, but only five months after that to have his second. But after a little bit, it just became a running joke. "And second," calming down some, "Hermione is a mature adult, and has clearly expressed her congratulations and happiness for our relationship." 

"Well, there's got to be something she's not telling us. Why can't it be like old times? I sure do miss the days when we couldn't shut her up. Man I wish for the time when she used to talk our ears off, even if it is to just annoy us about our study habits." said Harry, wistfully. 

Ron shook his sandwich in Harry's face, warningly. "Be careful what you wish for mate. Think really hard before you go off wishing for her nagging again." 

"Anything would be better than this unbearable silence and this... dark mood she's been showing for the past couple of weeks." strained Harry as he pointed at the spot on the bench that she had been occupying just a few minutes earlier. 

Ron just mumbled through his lunch. 

Then Harry got an idea. "Hey Ron! Why don't we invite her to your house over Christmas Holiday? Wasn't she saying that her parents had been asked to tour the Orient and that they weren't going to be home for it?" 

Ron finally was finished with his food, therefore finally listening to what Harry had to say "That sounds great, Harry. And with Maybel going to her folks for the holiday, it will just be the three of us. Just like old times." 

"Yeah, so it's a plan. I'll ask her tonight at dinner, and you and I won't take no for an answer." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After many stairways and corridors, Hermione finally made it to the big statue that hid the entrance to the Headmasters office. She gave the password (being headgirl, she was entrusted with many passcodes) and took the steps two at a time before she reached his office door. She knocked. 

"Miss Granger, do come in." 

She opened the door, wearily, stepped into the room, and approached his desk. "You asked to see me Headmaster?" 

"Quite certainly. Please, sit down Hermione." 

She took a seat and waited for him to speak. 

He was writing something on a parchment when she walked in, and he was now attaching it to the leg of a hawk, which flew away at a remarkable speed. He turned back around, after watching it sail away, to stare directly at her. 

"Professor Snape is too incapacitated to return to teaching tomorrow, so we will have a substitute for his classes." he methodically stated. 

These were all things Hermione wanted to know, but what she did not know was why the _Headmaster_ was telling her this in a _private_ meeting. 

"But, at his request, he wants you to instruct the Advanced Potions class. He says that you are more capable of teaching it the way he wants it taught than any other substitute or student, and I must trust in his recommendation." 

"You don't personally believe that I am good enough in Potions to teach it, Headmaster?" asked Hermione in a hushed but with a concerned note. 

Dumbledore held up his hand to hush her concern. "That is not my point at all. I believe in your abilities, but teaching a class of your peers can be quite a task. Even though Severus wants you to handle them, I must ask you if you are up to the challenge?" 

Any question given to you by Professor Dumbledore should be considered, so Hermione sat there for a moment, thinking about what they were studying at the moment. Wasn't too hard. They were delving deeper into antidotes, but the biggest concern was making sure the students didn't touch what they were making because it was very powerful, therefore dangerous. Then she considered what Dumbledore had said about her peers. Teaching people the same age as you could get difficult, but who would be the biggest problem? Malfoy? Over the years, she had become extremely adept at not allowing Draco to get to her. 

"I believe I am up to that challenge, Headmaster." Hermione finally stated, with confidence. 

"Just what I had expected to hear, Miss Granger." remarked Dumbledore, with a smile. He then stood up, and she followed suit. "Now, Professor Snape also requests that you go down to his private chambers so that he can instruct you on what you will be instructing for the class this week. He should be out of bed in a few days, although." 

_I will be able to see him today!_ Hermione was so happy she almost forgot to contain it. _He must of planned this_, was what Hermione hoped, but whatever he had planned or not, did not concern her much. All she could think of is that in a few minutes, she will be able to see him, and touch him, and speak to him like she wanted to ever since she left his side last night. "Thank you, Headmaster." She headed for the door. 

"Oh, and Hermione?" 

She stopped and turned around. "Yes Headmaster?" 

"Although Madame Pomfrey worked on him mostly through the night, he still is not all there and he is extremely tired. Please be careful not to excite him or the such." 

Did he know? She looked in his face for the answers, but apparently he either showed nothing, or knew nothing. She hoped for the second. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She quietly entered his living quarters and slowly opened the door to his private chamber. He was right in the middle of the bed, resting his head against a pillow, and Madame Pomfrey was just finishing with some treatments. 

When Hermione entered, he slowly met her gaze and smiled. Hermione smiled back, and Pomfrey was completely unaware of their facial exchange. Before Pomfrey left, she said that same thing as Dumbledore said: Not to excite him and don't take too much time, because he needed his rest. Then it was just the two of them again. 

For a moment she just stood there, staring at him, unsure of what to do. Then he noticed the tears start to well up in her eyes and he quickly outstretched his arms. She rushed to the bed, and fell into his embrace, and started to sob. 

He stroked her hair and tried to console her with his sweet voice. She just held on to him, afraid that he would leave again, but never come back. After a couple of minutes, Hermione began calm down and when she looked up at him, he tried to clear up some of the tears that streaked her face. 

"It's going to be all right." He said, smoothly. 

She moved away. "How can you say that? You didn't see what I saw. Your body, mangled and tortured. I barely recognized you beyond the blood and bruising. Everything is definitely 'not all right.'" 

He just gave her a smile and a head tilt that said that he truly cherished her concern, but, at the same time, that she just could never understand the truth of the matter. 

Then she forced the words that she had been deliberating over out, but could only get them to a whisper, but eventually choked up at the end. "You could have died." 

He took her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips. His forehead leaned up against hers. "I am so sorry, Hermione." 

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeper. Everything she felt for him and the circumstances was put into this one kiss. It only last for a few moments, but when it ended, Severus was still out of breath. 

"Oh, I shouldn't have done that. I know how delicate your condition is. Here, rest." She then readjusted his pillow and straightened up the sheets. He watched her with wonder the entire time. 

"Hermione." 

"Yes?" 

"We can't do this anymore." 

"What?" She slumped onto the bed and stared at him. 

"I was unprepared for last night's meeting, and when I was punished, I let my mind slip enough so he knows that there is something in my life that is bringing me great joy. He doesn't like that, especially if it is distracting me from my duties. He knows it is a woman, but not that it is you. That was why I was tortured, because he wants to know who it is. To make sure that they are not a liability." 

"So this was all my fault?" She said despondently, really considering that everything that happened between them really did cause his near death. She couldn't handle that kind of blame. 

He quickly took her hands in his. "No, that is not the reason at all. Do not put the blame on you, Hermione. This is just as much my doing, if not more. Do not think for once that you are the cause. Ok?" 

She nodded, but she couldn't look at him. 

"But I can't put you in harms way anymore. Every moment we are together creates a bigger risk, and I wouldn't be able to go on knowing that you are a target because of me." 

"So is this the end?" 

"I don't want it to be, but I don't know what else to do at the moment. I want you, Hermione. I want to be with you." He pulls her onto his lap and she puts her head on his heart, reveling in the gentle dubs and lubs of his heartbeat. How it pains her to think that she may never feel his warmth or his touch. 

"Hermione?" His fingertips find her chin and he lifts her face to meet his gaze. 

"I understand, and I want to be with you too." 

"I know." He then dips his head for their last, thoughtful, kiss. She tries to memorize his features and the taste of his mouth before it ends. 

With one last deep intake of his scent, Hermione finds the end of the bed, and makes a hard step back from the side. 

"My lesson plans are on my desk in my office, ready for tomorrow." he implores. 

She gives him one last look and a nod as she heads for the door, but she can't speak, because she is too choked up to respond. Hermione runs to Gryffindor tower and to her room, where she cries herself to sleep. 

Meanwhile, at dinner, Harry and Ron become concerned over her absence, and more resolved in their plan to take her away for Christmas holiday. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Holy Crap!** Did I write a lot! I got a sudden idea for the rest of this chapter on the way back from a basketball game last night, so I decided to do it tonight, and damnit! I GOT IT DONE! And not to sound overly pretentious, but this is a mighty fine piece of work. I just love how I got Severus to be Mr. Wonderful right here. 

BTW, I got Mr. Wonderful the toy for my mom this Christmas, and we have officially named him Andrew Hennings from Sweet Home Alabama, because might I say, that guy is perfect! lol 

Again, thank you for all the great reviews, keep them coming, and enjoy, :) 


	6. The Danger Seems Too Real

**Disclaimer:** Same as usual... I deem that all things I did not invent myself, belong to the capitalist pig dogs who horde their billions and leave the rest of us in constant money troubles. Enjoy! 

One of those momentous occasions when I actually get an idea for the next chapter, right after I finished the last one. Don't get used to it, lol. 

**_

The Danger Seems All Too Real

_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At first, Hermione was saddened beyond all comprehension when she heard Snape say that they could no longer continue their affair. He had almost died and all she could think of was that it was partially her fault. 

She went straight to her room, planning on weeping her depression out the entire Sunday, but what she didn't plan on was all the time she would have with herself to think and contemplate and that was the most dangerous of all. 

Alone, in her room, she imagined the Dark Lord torturing Severus, and then, when she fell asleep, she recalled that moment when he said, in his private chambers, that it was too dangerous, and that Voldemort doesn't like his most important potions master to find any joy at all, considering his life of mundane emotions. 

_"He doesn't want you anymore."_ the voice would slither through her mind. She'd see that sallow, pale, serpentine face in her thoughts. _"He's worried about his own neck. He doesn't care enough about you to take that risk,"_ it would continue to state. 

She would shriek "no" but it continued it's verbal assault. 

Then after hours of agony, over the same voice and the same face of the Dark Lord, she heard another. "It really was just about the sex. There was no real attraction. He just liked my body." It was her voice, strong, and determined. 

That's when Hermione got angry. She got up from her bed and every muscle and bone in her body had hurt from all of the crying and tossing. She went to her private bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and blotchy, and there were too extremely large, purple bags under her eyes. She cupped her hands in the basin full of water and splashed some on her face. She then took a brush and started evening out her knotted hair then she put it neatly in a ponytail on the back of her head. 

"You're not a big enough risk, Granger," she said to her reflection. She looked again at herself, this time with a more mature perspective. And it hit her. 

_What are you doing to yourself? Look at you!_ She gave a frustrated shriek. This was adult Hermione in the mirror, not thirteen-year-old Hermione! It was last week all over again. She was jumping to conclusions and that always made things worse. It was time to grow up and see the situation for what it truly was. Severus was in danger from exposing himself and possibly the entire Order. He had to think of the greater good, and though he expressed his desire to be involved with her, he knew that he couldn't. It was as simple as that, and Hermione wasn't going to dawdle on it any longer. 

The light in her window now shone bright. It had to have been around eight in the morning and she had barely gotten any sleep. So with resolution, Hermione stripped down to her underwear, throwing her previous garments at the wall, and slowly slid underneath her inviting covers for a short nap, only a couple of hours; just in time for brunch. She fell into a comfortable, dreamless slumber, acknowledging her resolve in abdicating her feelings towards Professor Snape and moving on with her life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Easier said than done, for her. She woke up with a headache, and had to go to Madame Pomfrey for aspirin before proceeding down to the Great Hall. On the way there, her mind was racing. _You have to stay focused, Hermione. Remember: He didn't dump you, he just can't have you. _

That didn't stop him from having you twice. 

"Stop that!" Hermione said to herself, stopping. Students looked at her, weirdly, wondering if she was mad by talking to herself. She quickly looked around to see if anyone of importance had heard her and quickly took a left out onto the grounds. She clearly wasn't ready to greet people. 

A chill whipped at her legs. The last snow was two weeks ago, so all of it had melted, but it was still quite cold, though she didn't mind it. It helped clear her head. She was wandering around the lake, thinking of how she was going to get through this. 

Assessing the risk. That was what Hermione was good at. A couple of choice encounters and a possibility of more was only what she was losing; the sex was something that didn't matter. Now came the emotional aspects of the whole ordeal. Considering that she had never liked the man before last week, Hermione felt that she never really got to know him, therefore there wasn't really a loss with that. Of course there was always the chance for more, but she was young, and it wasn't going to be the only male interaction she would have. All in all, Hermione's assessment of the situation came out to be pretty minor damage. 

She sat down in the grass next to the lake and enjoyed the landscape. The question was: now that they knew each other _quite intimately_, would things ever be the same again? Would he ever treat her like just another student? Could she ever think of him as just her teacher anymore? 

"Blimey, Hermione, what are you doing out here, in the dead of winter, with only your cloak on!" said a voice from behind. 

Hermione gasped and turned her upper torso to find Harry and Ron behind her, both with their Quidditch outfits on, brooms in hand. "Goodness you scared me!" 

"Well, you're pretty much scaring us now," remarked Harry. Hermione didn't comment and just turned back to the lake. 

They both sat down, one on either side of her and laid their brooms in the grass. 

"What are you doing out here anyways? Trying to freeze?" asked Ron. 

Hermione looked indignant. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her because it was the first time since she went outside that she realized that she was cold. "No. I wanted a bit of cold air to clear my head." 

"While you're doin' that, think on this a minute, ok?" implored Harry. 

Hermione nodded for him to continue. 

Harry and Ron both exchanged a look then Harry spat out, "we think you should come home with Ron and I for holidays." 

"What?" 

Ron stepped in. "We think it would be an excellent idea, 'Mione. Your parents are going off, and Maybel is going to her parents, so it would just be the three of us." 

"Like old times," added Harry. 

"But things will never be like old times," explained Hermione. 

"We know that, but, you see..." Ron was trying to form emotions into words, which was never his forte. Hermione nearly had to beat "I love you" out of him when they dated, because he kept stumbling over the words. 

"...we're slipping apart, Hermione," picked up Harry, "Ron, you, and me. We are barely friends anymore, and we don't like that. We know it can't go back to the way it was, but that doesn't mean we can't be best friends still." 

"You're our sister, Hermione, we love you, and we don't want to lose you," mumbled Ron. 

Hermione's eyes started to well up. She looked at Ron, his head down, looking at the grass, but he managed to say a complete thought based on his feelings, without coercing, and that was a hard thing for him. 

"I love you too, Ron," whispered Hermione. It was then that he looked up, with a smile on his face. He took her in his arms, and held her close. She felt warm and safe there. The same feeling she had when they had been seeing each other, but it was different this time. It felt like a brother giving her a comforting hug. 

She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a look to Harry. "And I love you too, Harry Potter." 

He gave her the same kind of hug. She then realized that she didn't need a lover to make her feel safe and warm and loved, but the ones that truly _loved her_ could do the same. Harry and Ron were her family, and they should be the ones that mattered the most. 

She came back to reality with the low vibration coming from Harry's chest. "Then, will you come spend Christmas with us?" 

Hermione left his embrace. "Of course I will." 

Harry and Ron both gave a cheer and quickly helped her to her feet and the three of them headed back to the school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She was going to be all right. At least that was Snape's estimate on her well-being after seeing her flanked by Ron and Harry down by the lake. Severus couldn't sleep at all through the night, so he took to speeding up his recovery by trying to walk around his bed, then his room, and now he found himself wandering around the halls of the school. Most students were focused on studying for finals, which would partake in less than two weeks, so he was fortunate in not seeing many in the corridors. 

He had found himself up in a tower, looking down at the dreary landscape, and the near black lake, and saw her sitting down on the other side. He couldn't focus on details, but he could only imagine her eyes as deep and dark as the water in front of her, contemplating everything. He didn't want to see her in pain, but he didn't want to see her dead either. He had to make some decisions, and fast, so in his state of mind, and the time frame he had to think in, the most reasonable conclusion was to break it off before they got in any deeper. 

The three of them then walked off, and Severus was left alone looking at just the dreary landscape. She obviously had two close friends that would help her pull through, if there was a struggle at all for Hermione, but Snape only had himself. 

"You shouldn't have to go through this alone, Severus." 

It was Snape's turn to be surprised as we whipped around to see Professor Dumbledore approaching. Did he read his thoughts? Does Albus know what is going on? Severus wouldn't put it past his mentor. 

"What do you mean, Professor?" 

"This," Dumbledore said, pointing at his injured state. "Everything," he continued, spreading out his arms to encompass an invisible universe. "You've been so closed off, Severus. You've grown up so much since you were a child, but opening up to people has been some what written off these past years." 

"Maybe I just like to keep to myself. Let people live their lives so they can let me live mine." 

Dumbledore ushered him back down the hallway, towards the stairs, and back down to the dungeons. "But think of all the opportunities missed; chances squandered. There is a whole network of people out there that want to support you, Severus, and who let you stand alone, but they are just too intimidated to show how much they care for you." 

"Who would ever care for me?" snorted Severus, thinking how impossible it might be for people to worry about him. 

Albus pointed a finger at him in a jovial manner, "by all means, you have not made it easy, but there are many who are concerned over your well-being. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for instance. Remus, Tonks, in fact, the entire Order will be there for you if you allow them to be. Including me." 

They had reached his private quarters. 

"I would not even know how to start 'opening up' to people. It's just something I have been doing for a long time, and has always worked for me," explained Severus. 

"It might be working, but obviously not at full efficiency." 

"You above all others know that an old dog cannot learn new tricks," joked Severus. 

Albus pondered for a moment. "Yes, that is must true, but you also know that compared to me, you really are just a pup." 

He smiled, and Snape gave a slight smile back, taking Dumbledore's words to heart. He might not be ready to change, but he did have an unexpected and unusual urge to talk to someone. 

"Would you like to join me for some tea?" 

"I would be delighted," answered the Headmaster and they both went inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I was never a social child, as you well know, but I was never particularly asocial. I just didn't get the chance to meet someone that I might be interested in being friends with." 

Severus found himself feeling lighter after talking with Dumbledore for over three hours. He felt more relieved than he had been in years. And the interesting part was that Albus Dumbledore wanted to listen. 

"I remembered a time after you left Hogwarts and you had come back for a visit, and you seemed more pleasant and happy. I thought that the Potions University that you had went to made you feel more comfortable," said Dumbledore, reminiscing. "But then the next time I saw you was... well, after you came to me that night." 

"Yes, well the University was quite an experience, and I was happy, for a time." Severus' voice died off. 

"What happened in those last years?" 

"Nothing much, just got disillusioned with it all." Severus was avoiding his gaze. 

"I always thought you were disillusioned from birth?" 

"That may be the case then." 

"So what really happened?" 

Severus looked at the Headmaster. He seemed like he really wanted to help, and Snape had been keeping it hidden for a very long time, trying to hide his shame and heartache. 

"There was a girl in my life then. The only girl; a couple of years older than me. We were exact opposites, but she obviously saw something in me that sparked her interest. I don't know, maybe I was a challenge or something, but whatever it was, we started dating, and I thought it was getting serious." Severus didn't know how much he should say. 

Dumbledore seemed to be sitting on this a minute. "Yes, well love is the greatest creation and downfall of man, but still should be experienced. I always knew that you had once experienced great heartache, but I never knew what it was. So... what happened?" 

Severus thought about it for a moment. All the memories came flashing through his mind. Then he heard himself say the words that would be engraved on his psyche forever. "How can anyone love someone so naive? I am too old to be sleeping around with just a kid, and now all they do is fawn over me, and I want it to stop. It was just a fling, and I want it to end..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione went down to the dungeons to get Snape's lesson plans. She looked over it. Nothing too difficult. In fact, they were just reviewing for the midterms, but she had a problem finding the proper materials for their labs. So she planned to stop by quickly at his quarters to ask him where they were. Hermione knew it was a great risk seeing him this soon, but how was she going to know what to expect from this supposed "minor damage" if she didn't try it in his presence. 

She went out the door of the classroom and a bit farther down the corridor before she reached his living quarters. She opened the door a bit to get a peak and heard Dumbledore speaking. 

"So... what happened?" 

Then she heard Severus' voice. "How can anyone love someone so naive? I am too old to be sleeping around with just a kid, and now all they do is fawn over me, and I want it to stop. It was just a fling, and I want it to end..." 

She couldn't listen to anymore. Hermione stepped back from the door and rushed away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"... At least, that was what she was telling all her friends. It was too much to ask for her to say it to my face; I had to hear that she wanted to the leave the relationship from friends of friends. Some girl even came to my dorm room to give me back my stuff. I just didn't know where I went wrong. It plagued me for years until I just let my mind forget about it." 

Severus was tired now. With no sleep the night before, and so much effort and exercise today, he felt exhausted after telling Dumbledore his most trusted secret. 

And the Headmaster sensed this and without a word, he assisted him to his bedchambers and helped him into bed. Severus nodded off almost instantly. 

As Dumbledore went back up the stairs into the main hallway to get ready for dinner, he could recall seeing a younger Severus, almost twenty years ago, coming to him in the middle of the night, telling him of Lord Voldemort's activities and wanting to get out before anyone else was hurt. He could see the pain of love in his eyes, and now he knows where it came from. 

_But it's strange_, thought Dumbledore. Why is he seeing the same pain now? Perhaps regressed memories at last coming to the surface? 

But before he could think about it, he rounded a corner to find Hermione Granger on the stairs, weeping. "Hermione?" 

Hermione gasped and looked up, and then in a moment, she bolted up the stairs. 

_Now that is most peculiar._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

If Hermione didn't want to jump to conclusions before, she sure didn't have to now. 

"You heard it with your own ears, Granger. He said it right to Dumbledore's face!" 

_Why would he say it right to his face?_

"Well, you didn't hear him say a name, he just described some girl he was involved with. Snape would never sacrifice his own neck like that." 

_But he sounded so sincere and honest when we were together._

"Face it, Granger, Snape is nothing more than a sallow-faced, selfish bastard." 

_That was before I knew the truth. How he's helping the Order. He's one of the good guys!_

"Is he? Are you sure he's on our side? Maybe he's double-crossing us!" 

_Dumbledore trusts him in spite of what everybody else thinks. That must count for something. Besides, nothing could get past Dumbledore; he knows everything that goes on in this school._

"Well _obviously_ you having sex with a professor has alluded him." 

By this time, Hermione was back in her room, digging a path in her floor from all the pacing back in forth. The truth was, she didn't know what to think, or who to believe. She was convinced that Severus was talking about her with words like "naive" and "kid." 

Hermione actually thought that Severus saw her as a mature woman, but he took advantage of her. He had used and discarded her. She never felt so stupid, so humiliated, and so alone. How could she ever trust another man in the future? 

"I have rarely wanted anything through most of my life, and now that I have gotten what I wanted, I hardly want to let it go," would keep playing in her mind. 

Those eyes he gave her, the tone of his words. She really did put the "ass" in assumption by believing his bullshit. He probably just meant that he wanted to continue the affair, but now that it was a distraction to "Voldemort's orders," he found their interludes to be a liability. No matter how long she thought about it, and how often she tried to downplay herself, Hermione just couldn't stop feeling angry about it all. 

"He really did ruin your chances of a successful relationship in the future, Granger," she heard her reflection, in the mirror, say to her. 

_You've got that right._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Even with his disabled state, and the inevitable vulnerability that he feels in this position, Snape felt better, spiritually, than he has had in a really long while. Opening up to Dumbledore released a lot of bottled up emotions and memories that had been weighing him down. He never saw himself as someone who needed someone to talk to or feel the pressure. 

For the next couple of days, Dumbledore would come to his private chambers and they would talk about activities in the school. Then they would talk about anything and everything. It wasn't just talking about his own personal turmoil that would make him feel better, but just other opinions he held. Some on policies the school has, or the students, but mostly thoughts he held on the world in general; the wizard community, muggles. He just couldn't stop things from emerging from his lips, and every time they went on to a new topic, Snape continued to reach a higher state of comfort and easiness with his own mind and the world around him. 

They rarely talked about how his classes were going, with a substitute. If it was ever brought up, it was because he was the Potions Master, and those students were his job, and, unfortunately, his life as well. But Dumbledore did make it a point to bring up how Hermione was faring with the Advanced Potions class. 

It was hard for him to think of Hermione, recently. It just killed him how his job was getting in the way of true happiness for himself. He had to admit... Hermione was the only woman he's slept with in over ten years. He wasn't getting any younger, and if this were a pattern, she would be his last chance of a pleasant life with a woman. _Grand dreams_, he thought, hoping that they could actually have a blossoming, _public_ relationship. 

Though Severus was ready to go back to work on Wednesday, Professor Dumbledore insisted that he take the rest of the week off. 

"Just in case, Severus," he would say, with a wink. 

So, when he returned to work on Monday, all he had to do was to hand out the tests and then sit back and relax. _His_ Christmas holiday had already started. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It had been a real trial of endurance for Severus. Everyday, he had to come to the Great Hall and eat in her presence. Each day, she seemed even more heavenly, but she never turned to look at him. Not once. 

The day of the Advanced Potions midterm, Severus had received a letter from Lucious Malfoy. It read: 

A light shines for those in the blackest hour.

He knew it was Malfoy, because every deatheater had to memorize everyone else's handwriting. They could make their messages cryptic enough, but any signature mark telling who it was from or to could mean disaster. 

The note meant that Lucious would appear in his private fireplace that night at midnight. 

_What did he want to talk about?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I would have wanted to speak to you sooner, but I had to wait until all the hoopla died down," said Lucious. Those were his first words after coming to Severus' fireplace. 

"What hoopla?" questioned Snape. 

"You, of course. People were absolutely livid after what happened that Friday." 

"What are you talking about?" Severus was getting tired of beating around the bush. 

"Well, people can't decide on which one they can't get past more. Whether it's the fact that Severus Snape is finding joy in his life, or if it was the fact that he would choose his joy over the Dark Lord." Snape didn't know if it was him or the fire, but Lucious' eyes were dancing. 

Snape didn't have a particular comment on this, so Malfoy continued. 

"But what shocked _me_ the most, and I didn't share this with anyone yet, was that this apparent elation didn't come from the doll I made for you." 

"What makes you think that it was a woman?" 

"Deductive reasoning, and I will say no more on the matter," stated Lucious, curtly. 

"Is that all, then?" Severus was trying to end the conversation before any more reasoning came into play. 

Then, all of a sudden, Lucious demeanor became cold, and his voice stern. "You didn't think that such a thing like this could transpire beneath His nose without Him knowing about it, would you?" 

"Well, of course it wouldn't, as I realized last weekend when I was nearly beaten to death." 

Lucious laugh was hollow. "No, I mean He would have eventually found out who it was, Severus." 

Severus' head swung up and he looked directly into the flame kissed eyes of Malfoy's. "How would he know who it was, Lucious?" 

"Because I told him." 

Snape stood up from his chair. "You said you hadn't told anyone yet!" 

"Come, come now, Severus, surely you do not think that our Lord is just _anyone?" _

"You son of a bitch." 

"Now, Severus, is that anyway to treat someone who is only trying to protect you?" 

"Protecting me from what?" 

"Well, more distractions, of course. You must be focused on the task at hand. And then there is the heartbreak I am preventing! The relationship would have just ended in strife. I am really doing you a world of good, Severus." 

"Why are you telling me all this?" Severus felt that there was a deeper, underlying motive to this. 

"You know what will happen to her, and our Lord has entrusted me to do it." 

Severus could feel all the blood drain from his face, and he fell back in his chair. His mind went blank, his heart felt like lead, and his breathing became shallow. 

"But he also gave me this task: _'tell the betrayer that he must prove his loyalty. To choose his Master, would be allowing the mission to be accomplished. Try to foil it, and you shall die.'"_

This was a test of _loyalty_? It seems the Dark Lord has reached a new plateau of twistedness. 

"Which means, Severus, that you cannot stop this from happening. And don't bother trying to get someone else to save her, because then you would have to tell them why we want her and how you would know we want her. You would be exposed for the backstabbing, cradle-robbing, deatheater that you are." 

His voice was barely a hushed whisper. "When does it have to be done?" 

"Don't worry about details, Severus. She won't be back for second semester." Lucious gave a final smile, and disappeared. 

Snape was left feeling panicky. He knew that they were in danger, but now that it was being set in motion, it all seemed too real. 

_Remember, Severus. She's not going anywhere for holiday. You'll just have to keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't go off the grounds._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione would have rather chosen to stay in her room until it was time to go down to the train, but this was supposed to be Ron, Harry, and her big trip, so they had to start it off together, which meant breakfast in the Great Hall. 

"This is goin' to be so much fun, 'Mione. We'll play in the snow, and all my mum's cooking. I can't wait for..." 

"Ron, you don't need to keep reassuring me about the capacity for excitement we'll be having at your house over holiday. I am sure it will be great." 

Ron nodded, and finished eating his eggs. 

Harry had just finished his plate. "Well, if we're all ready to be off, I had our trunks brought down so that we don't have to go back up to our rooms." 

Hermione was grateful. "Thanks, Harry. It's a pain trying to get through the halls at the beginning of holidays." 

They then got up and headed out the Great Hall and down the corridor. On the way to the front door, Hermione spotted Snape coming her direction. She didn't want to speak to him, or even be near him, so she avoided his gaze when they passed, and acted like he didn't exist. 

_Whew! Got by that unscathed_, thought Hermione, and she quickly immersed herself in Harry and Ron's conversation, laughing at one of Harry's jokes. Soon they would reach the gates to the school grounds, and just beyond that would be the train that would take her away from all this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Severus was surprised to see Hermione walking with Harry and Ron out of the school. She didn't act like she had seen him, and he instantly thought that she was going down to the train to send them off. 

_That might be dangerous_, thought Severus, her being off the grounds and all, _even if it just for a bit._

But there was still a nagging suspicion that it might be more than that. 

He reached the teacher's table, and took a seat to the right of Dumbledore. He started to spread jam on toast. 

"It appears that it will be a quiet holiday around here," he commented, sounding nonchalant. 

"Yes it does," replied the Head Master, "very few are staying this year." 

"Even if there were a dozen more students, it would still be quieter." 

"Hmm?" 

"Well, it seems Potter and Weasley have gone. That would make things particularly peaceful around here." 

"I do not deny Potter's inclination to bring excitement to this school," quipped Albus. 

"Still, I am fearful of what kind of excitement he'll stir out there over holidays," pondered Snape. 

"Ah, it can't be too much, considering that Hermione has always been the level head of the three." 

"Miss Granger, sir?" His heart started to beat fast. 

"I was just saying, that as long as she is with them over Christmas, then we shouldn't have to worry about them getting into any 'adventures'." 

Severus' blood ran cold and his breath caught in his throat. Looking at his food, he felt like he was going to vomit. After a moment, he graciously excused himself from the table and left the hall. He then ran down the steps and across the grounds, towards the gate. 

It seemed like forever, and his feet felt heavy as he ran for Hogsmeade. On the way there he heard the train's whistle. It was still there. _Please don't leave_, he begged. 

But he was too late. As he reached the station, he could see the train growing smaller and smaller as it went into the distance. 

_She won't be back for second semester. _

Severus, you cannot stop this from happening. 

"Like hell I won't." But how he'll do it was a mystery. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, aren't cliffhangers fun? :) 


	7. Dreams Can Be Real

**Disclaimer:** I, though it might seem hard to believe, own nothing of anything besides this insane voice in my head that keeps telling me to right this smut, lol. Blah, blah, legalities, blah, blah. Anywho! On with the show! 

I want to thank everybody for your support and patience with my writing speed. I, in fact, am a very busy girl up here in my brain, so it's hard to focus my creativity. But you're reviews and emails help. 

UPDATE: I've decided that I wrote so much, that I'd brake it into two chapters. 

_**

Dreams Can Be Real

**_

------------------------------------------------------------'

"Oh what a beautiful day," Hermione said to herself. She was walking in a field of grass, with rolling hills from horizon to horizon. The sun was bright, but a slight breeze made the weather pleasant, and Hermione kept having the urge to run as fast and as far as she could and did, many times. 

She stopped once, on one of these exercises, out of breath and every muscle hot and relaxed. She decided to lie down and just stare up at the perfectly blue sky. 

All of a sudden, a figure whizzed by her view in a flash of black. She smiled and turned onto her stomach just in time to watch Harry make a quick ascent. He went up about two hundred metres, before falling back to earth. 

He came back to Hermione, and slowed down. "Come on, Hermione! Take a ride with me!" 

She laughed at him. "You know how much I hate to—" 

But the word "fly" was lost in a scream as Harry grabbed her arm and threw her on the back of his Firebolt and then made tracks as he sped it up to full speed. 

The only thing she could do was wrap her arms around his waist and close her eyes. Hermione knew that, as long as Harry was at the reigns, nothing could go wrong, but that still didn't stop her from being afraid of being in the air. 

But as soon as she started to feel comfortable with being on the broom, she could feel them coming back to the ground, but it was the abrupt descent that surprised her. 

When she opened her eyes, it was because their movements became more agitated and unpredictable. 

One look at the black mass of cloud and shadow in front of them made Hermione wish she had never took a peek. 

Harry had already taken out his wand when they hit the ground, and he soon charged on the appearing figures from what seemed like a sudden, and local, black storm approaching them. Soon the entire sky was dark, and she could hear Harry shout. _Where were Ron and the others?_ Hermione thought to herself. _They needed to be here to help Harry._

By the time she got up to her feet, Harry and the entity had exchanged cries. Suddenly Hermione could understand what they were saying. 

"Leave this place!!!" yelled Harry. 

"You will see your end soon, Harry Potter, but right now we have other business to attend to." The voice was like poisonous silk. Hermione felt drawn to its hushed yet confident tones, but she knew that the man behind that slippery tongue was more evil than he sounded. 

Harry wasn't going to budge. "You won't get anything done today, because I won't let you!" 

_"Stand aside, Potter,"_ it said in an almost whisper, but it was strong and determined. Hermione felt herself whimper. Whatever it was could kill Harry in an instant, she could feel it, but it was the next line that made her legs turn to jelly. 

_"We want the girl."_

Everything went in slow motion. Harry's head turned towards her, with a look of shock and wonder. Hermione couldn't believe how much fear she had at that moment, and it showed. 

Harry saw her face; pale and stricken. And the anger started to build. He rushed around to fire a spell at the shadow, but just as he drew his wand up, a gust of wind lifted him up and right past Hermione. 

Suddenly time sped up. There was nothing, now, between Hermione and the dark creature that, undoubtedly, was there to kill her. It closed in on her until all she could see was black. She remembered the warmth of the sun, and the way the white of the clouds made the blue of the sky all the more tantalizing and interesting. Now, all Hermione could feel was the cold and pitch black of the storm as it enclosed her. 

She felt something grab her arm, but instead of being pulled towards the storm, it dragged her away. A power beyond all comprehension had now brought her to safety. The serpentine figure began to hiss and give blood-curdling screams, but they were getting quieter. She soon saw blue seep in with gray, and the green of grass started to appear under her feet. Hermione turned her head to her rescuer, intending to see Harry, but instead she caught a full head of black hair and porcelain skin. 

_Then everything faded._

"Hermione? It's time for breakfast, Hermione, and if we don't get down there soon, the boys will have eaten everything."

Hermione fluttered her eyes open to see a girl with a mane of red hair staring at her from above.

"Are you all right, 'Mione? You look flushed," said Ginny, a furrow set in her eyebrows.

Hermione sat up and felt her cheeks. They were indeed hot. "I guess I was hot underneath the covers. I'll just use the basin for a minute before I go down." She got up to use the basin on the other side of Ginny's room, which she was staying in for the holiday.

Ginny gave her another concerned look at the door, but Hermione just gave her a reassuring smile, and Ginny started downstairs.

Hermione poured water into the basin, and then splashed some on her face. That dream, she thought. _How unusual._

--------------------------------------

By the time Hermione got down the stairs, the dream was nothing more than flashes and bits of memory, and she barely thought about them. The truth was that she was overwhelmingly happy about being at the Burrow for the Christmas holiday. They had only been there a couple of days, but from the first moment that she had stepped into the house, she instantly felt the heat of the fire and the smell of baking embrace her and filled her heart with unconditional elation.

The weather outside never changed. There was snow everywhere, and it would never go away because light, new snow descended on the land once or twice a day. So along with that and the welcoming emotion of the festivities inside, everybody found the weight on their shoulders lifted and the worries of the world disappear.

"Here you go Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, cheerfully, as she ushered her into a seat next to Harry and then started to pile up her plate for her. "Don't worry if you can't finish it all, dear. I seem to be so into the holiday spirit that I make more food than needed." Then she made an exuberant giggle as she walked around the table and took a seat next to Mr. Weasley, who gave her a big, loving smile.

Hermione felt that she too felt exuberant and thankful to be surrounded by the ones she loved. _So what if my parents aren't here, thought Hermione, these people are as dear and important to me as if they were my real family. _There was Harry, and Ron, but Ginny came along too. Fred and George had put a manager in charge of their joke shop on Diagon Alley so that they could spend the entire holiday at the Burrow, and even Charlie and Bill would be coming in the next couple of days to spend Christmas with the family.

The only one missing, sadly, was Percy, who still had not brought himself to apologize for his actions. It was hard to tell if Mr. Weasley would forgive his son for what he's done, even if he did come to apologize, but in the past two years the worst of the pain and sorrow afflicting this broken family had subsided and they didn't talk about it much. _At least Percy had not rejected his mother's letters and gifts this year_, Hermione thought to herself after chancing a look at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's visage. If that had occurred, then it would be most certain that Mr. Weasley would have disowned his son.

Through all the warmth and the comfort of the home and the people, there were no long periods of time for which Hermione still did not feel the sadness of life and the threat of unseen danger.

When everyone went outside to experience the weather and play around in the snow, it was apparent that they were being guarded. The Order kept their members busy, so Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes when Lupin or Tonks showed up "Just because we had some free time."

"Come on, Hermione, of course we wanted to see you guys during the holiday," remarked Remus as they walked with the rest down to the village.

"Are you sure you haven't gotten your verbs mixed up? You do mean 'watch' not see, right?" Said Hermione, giving him a playful smile to add to her sarcasm.

He gave an exasperated sigh, "Of course we have our orders, but that doesn't mean that we don't like spending time with—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," interrupted Hermione, waving off the comment, "I would have never thought any different. I was just joking."

"So why the joke, anyways?"

Hermione groaned to herself. That's Remus, always probing for hidden emotion and meaning. Like she was really going to tell him what was bothering her. "Why is that when ever one of you shows up it's some lame excuse like, 'Oh, I was just in the neighbourhood,' or, 'I could smell your baking from Surrey, Molly, so I thought I'd stop by.' I mean... we aren't two years old! We know exactly what you are all up to. And it's insult to injury that you can't even come up with a half decent reason!"

Lupin laughed at this and Hermione couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Well you're right there."

Hermione gave him a smirk. "Oh yeah? Where?"

"Oh everywhere, I guess. You aren't two years old. In fact most of you are adults, and soon to be embarking on your own lives." Suddenly, he looked crestfallen and solemn.

Hermione knew what it was at once. She reached for his arm. "Now don't go thinking like that, Remus. We'll still be here. We're all going to start helping the Order at the end of term! We won't be going anywhere."

Lupin stopped in his tracks and looked at Hermione. His eyes were wide, and steely. "No. Listen to me, Hermione. Whatever happens, I want you and Harry and Ron to go to school afterwards. We all want you to study to become better wizards and don't want you involved with the conflict of this world until you are ready."

Hermione didn't understand. "But—"

"We don't need you to throw away your lives when you have the whole thing in front of you. Master a craft, and we will keep 'watching' you." He tried to give her his most comforting smile, but it was apparent that it was an empty sentiment.

Hermione knew that what Lupin said was logical, so she had to accept it, but she also knew that Lupin was desperately trying to cling to everyone like he was about to lose everything. This seemed to be the normal behaviour for him right now.

They were about to reach the town, and Ron and Ginny were yelling at the both of them to hurry up.

"By the way, Hermione, I know that both Harry and Ron have expressed an interest at being Aurors, but what have you decided on what to do after this last term?"

And without thinking, Hermione blurted out, "Potions."

Lupin's eyebrows went up, "Oh really?"

Hermione thought to herself. _Why the hell did you say that?_ The fact was that Hermione was thinking about Severus at that moment. "Well, I've always been good at it I guess."

Lupin chuckled again, "But you're good at everything, Hermione!"

"Actually, I am torn between whether I want to be on the offense or defense. You know, Auror or Healer, but I guess both could use a strong background in Potions."

Remus gave her a quizzical look; "You've always been so decisive in the past. Why are you so unsure now?"

Hermione's face became stoic and distant, like she could spy the entire universe if she looked hard enough. "I guess nothing is for certain now-a-days."

Lupin didn't say anything. He just gave a nod in agreement and they both walked onto the street that signified the start of town. It was then that everyone wanted to split up, with which he gave an almost inaudible groan. She knew that he would have rather preferred them all staying together, but conceded to let Tonks go with the girls while he took the boys to the shops they were more inclined to approach.

"You won't catch me in there," Ron quipped as Ginny spied the Perfumery. 

"Why not?! A little perfume for Maybel might be a good gift since you couldn't spend Christmas with her," shot Ginny. 

Ron seemed to be swallowing this like the taste of bad medicine. He stared at the door to the shop as if it actually were the gates of Hell. "Well, I'll go in later." 

"Fine, suit yourself," said Ginny and she grabbed Hermione's arm and pushed open the door, Tonks following. 

The second Hermione walked inside, she had the strongest urge to gag. She thought there had been a leak or something, but with the smallness of the shop, the air had become a thick mixture of every different perfume on the shelves. Even breathing through her mouth didn't help. She could taste it, and her coughing reflex was kicking in. 

Ginny and Tonks didn't seem to notice, though. They were diving into a display of newly released toilet from France. But, of course, Ginny and Tonks enjoyed this type of thing. Hermione didn't use perfume or makeup regularly. 

"Uh, Tonks? I think I need to step out for some fresh air," breathed Hermione though she was trying her best to breath as little as possible. She didn't know if the Auror had heard her, but she quickly made her escape, taking an urgent gulp of air as soon as she was clear of the doors. 

Hermione had to think of something right there. It wasn't that bad in the store. If it had been that hardened, then Tonks or Ginny most have recognized it too. And even with the fresh air in her lungs, Hermione still felt heavy. It was because she was thinking of Severus. Hermione had always scuffed at women who thought that wearing scents and face paint would attract the right men, but at the moment before she fled from the Perfumery, she had been thinking about what would have happened if she had done what other girls do to attract a man. 

What if she had worn make-up and French eau de toilet? But once the clean air had reached her head, Hermione dismissed the topic. She started down the street, looking for a shop more to her tastes. 

_If Snape had been attracted to lures such as those, she thought to herself, than I would have most certainly not wanted that kind of company._

"Well what company do you expect you were keeping?" Said her conscious, scathingly. 

"What?" questioned Hermione, out loud. Fortunately she did not say it loud enough for anyone else to hear. 

"Think about it… you were both fooling around. There was no kindling of spirits, or exchanges of intellect. All you wanted was each others' bodies." 

Hermione thought that they were right. She had been a hypocrite to her own beliefs. No, she didn't put on makeup or alluring smells, but she had gotten the same company that she swore she didn't desire. 

"Don't beat yourself up, Granger. Remember what he said to Dumbledore. He's scum. Worthless, unimportant scum. And don't forget to stop at this bookshop." 

Hermione stopped and swirled her head around. Sure enough, there was a sign that read "Hennessy's Books." She walked through the door and was welcomed by a dim room and the warm scent of worn books and aged paper. 

idering the small buildings and set-ups along the street, she was surprised at the size of the bookstore. It was two stories high, and had nice, labyrinthine aisles. She knew she should have told someone where she was, but she was already immersing herself in the stacks as the subject of safety came and went from her mind. 

After Muggle Studies, Hermione found a new look at the world with which she thought was the only one until she was eleven. The books she once thought were definitive, were now only perspectives of a bigger whole. She took a magical approach to everything now a days, so she was amused with the Muggleness of the books around her. 

She saw a title that perked her interest and looked at the cover. After looking at, perhaps, over a hundred books in this fashion, Hermione had found one of interest and sat down in a big, leather Chas and read a little. 

Hermione had no way of knowing how much time had passed, but she found the place darkening. Soon, someone would have to turn on the lights. But as she was thinking this, another thought emerged. The store had been curiously quiet since she had come in. _That's odd for a holiday season,_ Hermione thought to herself. She stood and slowly made her way to the front of the store. 

If she had been more perceptive, she would have realized that she wasn't alone in the store. Through some books, a dark shadow had been watching her the entire time. Hermione stopped a moment to peer at another book, before continuing for the register, hopefully to find the storekeeper. It was then that two, black-gloved hands inched towards her neck from behind. 

-----------------------------------------

It was nearing suppertime, and everyone was finally being rounded up at the entrance of town. Lupin and the boys had already been there for several minutes, waiting for the girls.

"Oh, I'm not worried, Remus. Women are always late," stated Ron. 

Lupin raised an eyebrow at the seventeen-year-old's unknown understanding of women. 

Harry laughed at Lupin. "Oh come on, even I knew that." 

"Yes, well Tonks is also in charge, and she knows how important staying on time is." He looked at his pocket watch again. 

Harry and Ron both exchanged guilty looks, but it was Harry that spoke for both of them. "Thanks for the reminder." 

Remus took on a pained expression and was about to give his apologies when he saw Tonks and Ginny running up to them from a side street. They were out of breath. 

"Where's Hermione?" 

Tonks took a couple deep breaths. "We looked everywhere. We can't find her." 

"What?" yelled Ron. 

Harry made a gesture as to calm Ron down. He looked right at both Ginny and Tonks. "Did you check every store, even the farfetched ones?" 

Ginny nodded. "We went into every boutique, sporting shop and food market." 

"Did you ask the store owners if they had seen her?" Responded Lupin. 

Tonks spoke now. "Yes, Remus. Everyone was positive that they hadn't seen her." 

"You're sure you checked _every_ store?!" Spouted Ron. 

"Yes, Ron. We checked every store that was open." 

Remus had looked out at the countryside, thinking to himself, but at this he spun around and stared at Ginny. "What stores weren't open?" 

"Actually, there was just one. A bookstore down the street. Uh…what was it called?" 

Tonks interjected, "'Hennessy's books.'" 

"And you're sure it was closed?" said Harry. 

Ginny nodded her head. "It was all locked up. Closed for the day." 

Remus's mind was racing a mile a minute. Something didn't add up. "Closed? On a Saturday afternoon during the holiday season?" 

He and Harry didn't need any other reasoning. After telling Tonks to stay with the others, they quickly made their way through the crowds and people towards "Hennessy's Books." 

After what seemed like forever, they had finally reached the front door. Remus tried the handle to make sure it was locked. 

"I think I can see movement in there," said Harry as he spied through the front glass. 

That was all Remus needed. He hurriedly took out his wand and quietly spit out "Alohamora" and rushed inside the store, with Harry, wand ready, quick at his heels. 

"Hermione?" Remus spoke urgently. 

There was no answer. The place seemed absolutely deserted. 

Harry walked forward and spoke louder. "Hermione?" 

They heard footsteps, and saw her appear around a shelf. Both of them let out a sigh of relief. 

"Did you know the door was locked?" barked Harry. 

Hermione had finally reached them. "No. But I've been the only one in here. The storekeeper must have locked it and didn't know I was here." 

But Harry's anger didn't dissipate. "Well, Tonks and Ginny have been looking for you all afternoon!" 

"I told her that I was getting fresh air." 

Remus cut in before Harry could rant some more. "You should have told one of us where you were going." 

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys worry. I guess I didn't think about it." 

Harry looked almost livid and she looked right at him. "Harry, I'm _really_ sorry." 

And with that his features softened and he gripped her shoulder. "Just don't do it again." 

She nodded and he took her hand, and then escorted her back to where they had left the others. Everyone was relieved to see Hermione safe and sound and soon they were all back in high spirits, on their way to the burrow. The only somber note, however, was Remus, who trailed behind, still thinking about locked doors, dark shops, and absent-minded teenage girls. 

--------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the house, Lupin announced, to everyone's surprise, that he would have to be leaving earlier than anticipated.

"Why?" Inquired Harry, a look of disappointment on his face. 

"I forgot something I needed to talk with Dumbledore about." 

Hermione could tell that he was lying. His words sounded too rehearsed to be genuine, but she didn't say anything. 

So with a sad farewell, he left the Burrow, promising to come back in time for December 25th. 

After dinner, everyone decided to do his or her own thing. Harry and Ron took up a game of wizard's chess, while the adults (including Fred and George) stayed in the kitchen to discuss the Order while Molly baked more. Ginny had decided to go upstairs and write to friends, so Hermione thought she would follow, and write a lengthy one to her parents. 

It was a good thing that owls were more reliable than the regular post; otherwise Hermione doubted that an actual, stamped letter would reach them. 

It was nearly midnight when everyone got ready for bed and tucked in. 

_Everything was dark. Hermione couldn't see anything. But she could feel someone close. _

Then she felt it. Someone laid a hand on her shoulder. It was a gentle touch, and she heard a swirl of cloth as someone stepped in front of her. 

She still couldn't see anything. 

They now gripped her, firmly, on both sides of her hips, and she was slowly pushed back. All of a sudden she could see a strand of hair. It was her own. Somehow she was being placed in the way of moonlight; she couldn't see where it was coming from, but it started to drift over her face, and then, as she was still being pushed, it slowly revealed the figure in front of her. 

As the moonlight fell about him, Hermione could start to make out features. A large, pointed nose, deep, dark eyes, porcelain skin, and long, silky, black hair. 

She breathed, "Severus," and was instantly throwing her arms around his neck. He gracefully wrapped his own around her, placing his palms on her back. 

Hermione didn't know how long they had held each other in the embrace, but eventually he stepped back from her, still cascaded in moonbeams, and kissed her softly. 

She returned the gentle gesture and they both stood there, locked together by their mouths. 

His tongue reached her lips, and she almost immediately parted them to let him in. 

While he remained stoic and silent, Hermione's emotions came to the surface and she started to emit low moans. 

He then placed one hand on her lower back and the other on her right shoulder and began pressing her down, backwards. 

To her surprise, she found herself lying on her back on some elevated surface, completely in the dark. As she reached for him again, she was again amazed at how the once wool covered body was now naked flesh, warm to her touch. 

He lied on top of her, and she was instantly aware that she too was unclothed, for she could feel his warmth on top of hers. 

The only senses allowed Hermione was her taste and touch. She was in exquisite pleasure as she now had what her body wanted… Severus making love to her. 

He still remained quiet, with both hands on either side of her, supporting his weight. He used his knee to coerce her legs apart, and as he positioned himself to enter, Hermione's excitement level peaked. She was remembering to come in contact with every part of him using her hands, as he carefully slid into her, filling every part. 

She cried out loud as she could feel her walls surround him. 

As he came down to kiss her again, she could see his face and the desire burning in his eyes. She closed her own to focus on the sensations coming from his thrusts. 

Soon they became more urgent. He was moving faster, and she could hear herself giving words of encouragement. "Yes, yes, mmmmm, that's it. Oh, Severus." 

His mouth found hers and he almost crushed her lips with his. His tongue now forced his way inside her mouth, and became fevering in his exploration. 

Hermione became mildly aware of his pelvis grinding hers; she was too far beyond ecstasy to notice anything else. She didn't realize the darkness of her eyelids start to lighten, as rapture enveloped her and her breathing became more shallow. She felt herself explode around his penis, and as the orgasm started to ebb away, she finally opened her eyes to look at him as he too came. 

But it wasn't Severus. The light had become brighter, and she could now see his body clearly. 

It wasn't hard and masculine like Severus's, but scrawny and lean. The eyes were not dark, but almost blue, and instead of the head of luxurious black hair, it was a short, slicked back blonde, some strands escaping to fall around his face. 

Draco Malfoy lay between her legs, with a malevolent smile on his face. Her face showed it's horror, and she froze. 

"Fancied the fuck, mudblood?" He spewed at her, despise and loathing dripping with every syllable. 

Before she knew it, the glow grew to unmask the entire room, and she soon found herself surrounded by everyone she knew. They were all in a circle, with her, Draco, and the square pedestal, she now realized she was on, in the centre. Dumbledore, her parents, Ron, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, McGonagall and the rest of the her teachers. And to more of her shock, there was also Lucius Malfoy and many other people, their heads hidden in Deatheaters robes. Her eyes widened even more to see Lord Voldemort himself and right next to him… Severus. 

Hermione tried desperately to push Draco off and to hide herself, though there was nothing. What ever she did, they would all have that look of disgrace and shame. She started to cry and their eyes of pity and disappointment burned her skin, boring into her very being. 

Only Severus still looked stoic and distant. 

She sat there, alone on her pedestal, naked and exposed, trying to cover herself the best she could with her arms and legs, not knowing how she was going to survive with everyone now knowing the truth. All she could do was cry. 

Hermione woke up with a start; sweat dripping down her face, her body hot underneath the covers, and her heart beating furiously. It was just a dream… just a dream, she thought. She put her head back on her pillow. 

"Than why am I crying?" she whispered, fearful. 

It was true. Once Hermione remembered the contents of the dream, she became emotional and started to cry. Her humiliation and hysteria was real, because the dream seemed so real. She could still feel a tongue in her mouth, and all the disparaging looks cast upon her exposed body. 

Hermione sobbed herself back to a restless slumber, fortunately, with no more dreams. 

----------------------------------------

"Ginny-- Hermione! You're going to miss breakfast!" Called Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs. No sooner than she said it, however, did she see Ginny coming down the final steps. "Is Hermione coming down?"

Ginny stopped, "I don't know. She was tossing and turning in her bed all night, and when I tried to wake her up, nothing happened." 

Mrs. Weasley's face shown with understanding and consideration. "Must have been a bad dream. We'll let her sleep in today. Poor girl." 

By the time, Hermione had woken up, it was quarter to noon and she raced downstairs to see what had happened, but she was met with an empty house. She heard laughter outside and saw that most of them were again playing in the snow. Hermione approached the kitchen door to find a note atop the counter next to it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ginny told me that you weren't sleeping well, 

so I let you sleep in and left some 

breakfast leftovers in the oven for you. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sure enough, Mrs. Weasley had saved her some sausage and a couple of pancakes. Hermione ate them, quietly. She didn't know why, but she desperately didn't want to see anyone today. She still felt like they had all been in her dream last night or something. Even if they didn't know a thing, she still didn't dare meet any of their gazes. 

Maybe she could go upstairs and knit. The boys never wanted to hear about S.P.E.W. anymore, so they would surely leave her alone if she said she was going to knit enough for all the house-elves at Hogwarts. Heck, she was getting pretty tired of _spew_ as well. She would still try to help elves understand the importance of being on their own, but her heart wasn't in it like it used to be. Sometimes Hermione got so frustrated with it all. Elves could be free and were skilled enough to live for themselves, but servitude was so ingrained in their behaviour and ancestry that she didn't know how much effort and time it would take for things to change. 

And, of course, people would have to want to change if anything was to get done, but most people were pleased with how things were. Hermione gave a snort. _Typical,_ she thought inwardly, _people could be so closed-minded most times._

Just as she was rehearsing her excuse for wanting privacy with her knitting, everyone came pounding into the kitchen; soaked head to toe. 

"Oy, Hermione! Figured it was time to get up finally?" Remarked Ron. 

Her voice fluttered as memories of lasts night's dream drifted through her mind, like the frosty air that blew into the kitchen as everyone entered and disrobed. "Yes, well, I guess I didn't really get enough last night." 

Ron just nodded. Harry agreed with, "Yea, it's always great to sleep in." 

Hermione made to start climbing up the stairs to hide in Ginny's room as Mrs. Weasley entered the house and spying Hermione said, "Hello Hermione, nice to see you up and about. We were going to make sandwiches if you were hungry?" 

Hermione turned around, thinking about what she rehearsed, but forgetting the middle. She gave herself a mental slap for not focusing enough on it when she was alone. "Uhhh, I just ate the breakfast you left for me, and I was just about to go upstairs to—" 

"Well don't be too long, dear, Arthur is going to start off this year's Christmas storytelling. Family tradition," interjected Molly. 

"And we would never want to mess up that, now would we?" muttered Fred. 

"How dare you say that, Fred. I love to hear the same stories year after year!" responded George. 

Mrs. Weasley ignored them. She was looking at Hermione with that warm, motherly look, and at once Hermione changed her mind. There was no way she was going to get out of it. 

"I'll just get my knitting so I can listen and finish some scarves at the same time." 

"Ok, dear. We'll start lunch, and if you want anything, just ask." Beamed Mrs. Weasley. 

As Hermione went upstairs to get her things, she decided that the dream was just that… a dream, and that she should not worry about the chances that it would become reality since she had officially put all that nonsense behind her. 

She got an extra kick in her step on the way down to the first floor. She had her studies and her friends and family. She didn't need a relationship, and she surely didn't need Severus Snape.

-------------------------------------------


	8. Deadly Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: **Same as last time. 

**__**

**_Deadly Misunderstanding_**

'---------------------------------------------------------------'

"Is everything ready?" 

"Yes, all the preparations are complete. I've been waiting for this for seven years." 

"Ok, all right, I do not need dramatics. I just don't want you to foul up like yesterday." 

"How many apologies must I make?" 

"There are no apologies, just mistakes. If you hadn't been so emotional, she would have never gotten away. That was the plan… this wasn't." 

"We're better than them. They are no match for us and their little shack they call a home. This plan will work." 

"You better hope this works, for both our sakes. How could I think this was an easy job for you? This is was your test and all you're doing is messing it up." 

"I can do this, tonight. We will have her in our grasp." 

"You just get her. No hesitation or savouring the moment. We have to get her away… and then you can have your fun." 

"I'll make sure that mudblood wishes she were never born." 

"Just kidnap her, and the leave the rest for later." 

Severus had watched and listened for the Deatheaters since he arrived at the Burrow. After the train left at Hogsmeade, he had rushed back up to the castle to get his winter clothes and the invisibility cloak that he had borrowed from the Order several weeks ago. 

Having no idea what they were planning, Severus was forced to watch Hermione's whereabouts. He stayed outside, in the cold, afraid to use magic too much, in case someone nearby could sense it. He was freezing and wet, but determined to see her survive, so he just stayed in the skeletons of bushes surrounding the Weasley's house for any sign of danger. 

He had awoken to the sounds of voices, and having heard the conversation, deducted that it was Draco and Lucius. In the past several months, Severus had been telling Dumbledore and the Order that Draco and his two buddies were being welcomed into the ranks of Deatheaters, which meant many trials and tests to measure their contribution to the Dark Lord. 

He became panicky when they mentioned a failed attempt the day before. Severus had realized that they might try to get her while everyone went to the village yesterday, but he knew it would be too risky to try and go down and into the town to try to prevent it if something happened. 

Snape remembered the feeling of helplessness and despair he felt as he perched on top of a hill, overlooking the buildings. He stayed up there all day, waiting for any signs, but he was surprised to see at four o'clock that they were all making their way back towards the house… Hermione in tow. 

But now that he had heard that there had been attempt the previous day, Severus's head swam with all the what ifs and horrors of being pessimistic brought. And now there was a new, fresh plot stirring. Draco was planning it, and Snape had the sneaky suspicion that it had something to do with luring Hermione out at night. 

"So what's the purpose of tonight?" He heard Lucius Malfoy's insipid voice. 

"Oh! Come on, dad!" Draco sounding like a kid not being taken seriously. 

"I will not be dragging you around forever, Draco. Someday I will not be there to make sure you do what's right, so let's go over this again… why are we here?" 

Draco gave an exasperated breath. "To kill Hermione Granger." 

Ice water went through Severus's body and he shivered. It was one thing to know what they were going to do; it was a completely different colour of poison to hear the one with the desire speak it from his own lips. 

"And how are we going to achieve that?" Lucius patronized. 

Draco's voice took on a monotonous, memorized manner. "Getting her out of the house when no one's looking. Hey, why can't we just charge in there and take her by force? They only have three adults, and we've got six of our own out here. We could—" 

Lucius looked like he was one step away from beating the boy over the head. "Dumbledore and the Weasley's would have put every charm imaginable to protect that house. If we go charging in there, we would have his entire force _and_ the Ministry of Magic on us in an instant. Think for once you prat." 

"My mistake." Said Draco, sullenly. 

"Now did you bypass all the charms inhibiting her from _leaving_ the house?" 

Draco looked pleased with himself, and his arrogant and boastful manner returned. "Uh, yeah! Man, they only had one charm on the thing, and they had a Muggle alarm system. Go figure!" 

"Yes, well I'm not surprised with that Muggle lover, Arthur. So how did you disable it?" 

"Well, obviously…" holding up his wand as an explicit reminder. "…Just gave it a tap, and it was out like a light." 

"Are you sure it was not functioning?" 

"Positive." 

Lucius gave his son an uncertain look, but Draco wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the Burrow. 

"Wait… dad! Look! The last light's going out." 

And sure enough, the Burrow was now completely dark. Lucius gave a strong intake of breath, as if giving himself the final approval. "Right. In an hour, get her out here and away. We will be waiting for you at the designated location. This is your test. It must be perfect or the Dark Lord will be very upset." He grimaced at the thought. 

"I've got it," and Draco gave a confident smile. 

Severus could hear several pops as Deatheaters all around the terrain Disapparated. Now was his chance to stop Draco from getting Hermione. He said something about a Muggle alarm system. From what Severus remembered of Muggle Studies, burglar alarms went off when someone opened a door. He had to just make sure that it was on, and then when Hermione came to it, the alarm would go off, and everyone would be there in a heartbeat; hopefully scaring off Draco. 

He silently got out of his perch, and crept up towards the house, looking through windows to locate the Muggle device. Snape was really shooting in the dark, because he didn't know what it looked like or where it would be found, but he saw something particularly Muggle looking next to the front door. It was a white box attached to the wall, with many buttons on it. He pointed his wand at it, and gave a spell that would make it work again, if it wasn't that is, and as soon as he did, a little red light turned on, and he slowly went back to where Draco had positioned himself. 

When Malfoy put on his Deatheater robes, Severus took that as the signal that the plan was starting. 

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Groaning. Hermione could hear someone in pain, but she did not know from which direction. It seemed to be coming from everywhere._

She was in a forest with trees as high as skyscrapers, and the atmosphere felt foreboding and tense. There was a path in front of her, and she took a couple of steps forward before hearing the cries of suffering again. 

Hermione ran forward. The sound was becoming louder, and she sped up. That voice seemed familiar. She had reached a clearing in the giant trees, and found someone lying on the ground, but a cloak covered his entire body. 

She was weary, and did not approach him at first. 

Again the figure moaned, and tried to move. 

That voice. 

"Severus?" 

The figure rolled over on his back to reveal that it was indeed Severus Snape. 

She rushed to him with no time to spare. "Oh, Severus. Are you all right? Where does it hurt?" 

He looked at her for a moment as if trying to remember who she was. Then with a dawning of comprehension, he reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Hermione." 

She closed her eyes to his touch, and covered his hand with her own. For a moment she just wanted to stay there, close to him, and forget everything that had happened between them. 

Just as her mind was becoming more at ease, she felt like she was being hit by both sides of her arms as someone from behind grabbed her and dragged her to her feet. They spun her around, and her eyes were meet with cold, menacing ones. Lucius Malfoy's mouth was set in an evil sneer. Her arms were in pain from the death grip he had her in. 

Suddenly she heard the sounds of several Deatheaters coming out of hiding. She looked back at the ground, wondering what they would do to Severus when she saw his face. He was smiling as he slowly got off the ground. 

It had all been a trap. Hermione felt her heart sicken. 

Lucius quickly pinched her chin and brought her gaze back to him. "How do you want to die?" 

Suddenly Hermione's eyes flung open as she realized she was, once again, having a nightmare. Her breathing was laboured, and she threw off the covers and sat in her bed to think. _That's the third dream in three nights,_ she thought to herself. _What's wrong with me?_

It felt like her head was softly ticking. Hermione thought she was going insane, but then she heard a louder tick. Her head swung to the window and sure enough, someone was throwing rocks at it. 

She precariously approached the windowsill, and swung it open to look down. 

"Professor?" 

Sure enough, there he was, staring up at her from the snowy ground. He smiled. 

"Hermione. I need to talk to you." 

"Can't it wait until morning?" She was desperately tired. 

"No, it's kind of urgent." 

"Look, I don't care if Lord Voldemort was coming to kill you right now." She saw him wince at the name. "Go ask Dumbledore or Lupin to help you." 

"I don't need to talk about that. I need _you_." The way he said it made Hermione shiver with desire, but her brain was in control. 

"Oh? You need me now? Well I don't care. Go get your jollies somewhere else. Maybe Lucius will make you one of those dolls again. Just don't make her look like me." And she made to close the window. 

"Wait!" 

_What was with him?_ Thought Hermione. She opened the window again. 

His tone was pleading. "Please, Hermione, let me explain myself. Just five minutes." 

She really didn't want to give it to him, but the idea of standing before him while he came up with excuse after excuse as to why he said what he said about her to Dumbledore amused her. And after all the horrific dreams she's been having she could do with a laugh and a nail to secure her convictions about his humanity. "Five minutes and nothing more," she said with dissatisfaction. 

He put his hands in the air as if signaling surrender. "I would not ask for more." 

She closed the door and silently put on a sweater, some pants and shoes. With as much grace as possible, she left Ginny's room and made her way down to the bottom floor. There were three doors: The front door, the kitchen door, and a side door that Severus was on the other side of. 

When she reached it, she saw him smile at her and he excitedly ushered her outside. At that moment, Hermione felt silly. It was the dead of night, and she was sneaking out to meet someone who she had, until recently, been secretly intimate with. When significant time passes, she could look back on this occasion and probably laugh… if it were not for the events that took place next. 

She unlocked the door and turned the doorknob… then one of two things happened. One: She pulled back the door and two: almost instantly there was an earsplitting siren that rang through out the house. Hermione covered her ears and without knowing was pulled from the house and out into the cold, one hand wrapping its gloved fingers around her neck, she felt something poke her in the back, and someone chanting in Latin. 

Her eyes started to blur and she was beginning to feel her legs go numb. 

---------------------------------------

Tonks was the first to respond, because she was actually sleeping on the living room couch. As soon as she reached the side door, she saw Hermione struggling with a Deatheater and instantly cast the Anti-Disapparation Jinx. "Let her go!" She shouted as she could already hear the rest of the house rush down the staircase.

Snape could see through the dead foliage that Hermione's body was going limp. _I hope he hadn't killed her yet._

"This mudblood will pay dearly for her actions." He tried to Apparate but once it didn't work, he became panicky. He knew that he couldn't get out with her alive, but he wasn't going to be caught with her not dead. 

This was his chance. Severus jumped up and started for Draco just as the boy was beginning to mutter the Avada Kedavra curse. He couldn't risk sending a spell at Draco if the boy, in fact, did recognize his voice, so he picked up a rock and just as he came up behind him, took off the invisibility cloak and whacked him over the head, hard. 

The boy and Hermione fell instantly, and Tonks rushed over to them. A moment later and Arthur was at there side as well with Molly holding the others back inside. 

Arthur gave him an angry look. "What's going on Severus?" 

"I am most sorry, Arthur, I did not know of the Dark Lord's plans until it was too late. I came here as quickly as I could to foil them," he lied. 

While Arthur and Tonks picked up Hermione and took her inside, Severus had the unfortunate pleasure in tying up Malfoy and dragging him into the house. Hopefully he knocked the boy hard enough that he will be out long enough. 

As soon as he got Draco into the house, he could hear several pops as Order members Apparated in the living room, wands at the ready. The second Lupin saw Hermione on the sofa, unconscious, he ran for her side and inspected her condition. Severus felt an unnatural twinge of jealousy for the man as he so easily rushed for her. 

"If only I had followed my instincts, this wouldn't have happened," Lupin said as he beat his fist against the cushion lying next to Hermione. 

"Now, now, Remus. We all know that it would not have been wise to rush into anything. You did all you could," said Dumbledore, calmly. He had come with Lupin, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye. 

He walked over to the bound Deatheater and pulled back his hood to reveal Draco, who, it seems, was just recently wearing his Hogwarts School uniform, but all trace of innocence was gone as he now wore black makeup around his eyes. Dumbledore sighed. "Oh how the young have fallen." He looked around at the others. "He was the only one here?" 

Severus now spoke up. "Yes. Well obviously it was a part of his initiation. His test was to kidnap Her—Miss Granger—So that she could be tortured and killed." 

"But why?" said Tonks in a hushed and horrified tone. 

Severus gave her a level look. If he pulled off this fable he could officially put himself on the nomination list for worst person alive. Maybe he could even beat out the Dark Lord himself. "Well, ultimately it's a random picking, but many factors would have made her the more preferable target. The fact that she's a Muggle born and a highly gifted witch, or that she's close to Mr. Potter and the rest of you." Severus almost said "us" instead of "you" but he caught it just as the word was coming across his throat. 

Everyone thought on this for several moments. It was a powerful thing, being in that room at that instance. They were all looking at both Draco Malfoy, with the robes and the dark eye makeup, and Hermione Granger, who looked pale and fragile. Both of them mere children, but were, minutes before, involved in a violent and deadly situation. Now they lay no more than a few metres from each other, unconscious, caught up in a war that should never have been. 

Some were crying, some turned their heads as if seeing enough, and some were just staring and taking a minute to question their own position in this fight when faced with the metaphor that now presented itself in the Weasley's living room. Even Mad-Eye looked mournful. 

Dumbledore was the first to say anything, but it was barely about a whisper when he said it, as if anything louder would have been too much. "I think it's time for everyone to be taken to headquarters. Molly? If you would get everyone packed and ready to go in fifteen minutes." 

Mrs. Weasley tore her eyes away from Hermione and nodded at Dumbledore. As if being woken up from something, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and quickly bustled the children back towards the kitchen and told them to get ready. 

Dumbledore was making a move for Draco. "Mad-Eye, if you would help me with the boy, I think I'll take him back to Hogwarts and keep him under supervision. For the rest of you," as Dumbledore looked at Kingsley, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, and Severus," Apparate yourselves and the others to headquarters and wait there for further instructions." 

And with that Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, and Draco left in a blink of an eye. 

"Right. I think I'll go upstairs and see if anybody needs help packing." Said Tonks, wiping away her own tears. 

Arthur and Kingsley both offered to go with her, and soon it was just Remus, Severus, and Hermione left. Remus was still looking at her guiltily and Snape didn't know what to do with himself. It should be him, not the werewolf, next to her looking lost and full of self-hatred. It was his fault that she was unconscious, not Lupin's. 

As if still sensing his presence, Lupin again spoke up. "I figure I should have brought them all in two days ago when we found her in that locked bookshop." It sounded as if he wasn't searching for a remark, maybe, Severus thought, he was just talking to himself. But then he looked up and stared Severus right in the eye. "But then again, there a lot of things we should have done." 

For the first time all night, Severus's expression changed. His brow furrowed as he narrowed his eyes at Remus as if questioning what he was saying. Was he again talking about his own actions? Or was he, as Snape became worried, commenting on Severus's indiscretions? 

But Lupin was not going to go any further for he had already looked back at Hermione. 

Minutes later, everyone was downstairs and people started to pair up. Lupin and Kingsley Disapparated with Hermione between them, and Ron and Ginny went with their parents. He and Tonks soon found themselves in front of 12 Grimmauld Place, and everybody went inside. 

--------------------------------------

Hermione felt heavy and drowsy when she finally gained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open to find that she was staring at the top of a four-poster bed, with almost the same design as the one she slept under at Grimmauld Place.

She kept staring at it and then, as if just coming to the acknowledgement that she was not at the Burrow anymore, Hermione took a look around the room. _I am at Grimmauld Place_, she thought to herself. 

She just lied there; unable to move from how leaden her limbs felt… then the events of last night came rushing at her. She was leaving the house in the middle of the night when there was this shrieking sound and someone gripped her hard around the throat. Hermione went to touch her own neck, knowing there should have been bruises, but not being able to feel any pain. _Why was I even going outside?_ For a second Hermione couldn't remember. 

Professor Snape's name came to the forefront of her mind. _Yes, I went down stairs to talk to him, then came the siren and a hand wrapping itself to strangle me. But then… _Hermione's eyes went wide with terror as she realized… _Did Severus grab me?_

As soon as she thought of it, she pushed it from her mind, but Hermione couldn't ignore the fact that it was just Snape and her outside at that moment. _No… he wouldn't betray the Order and me. Why would he do such a thing? _Hermione agreed that Snape was a pretty lowly figure, but would he go so far as to threaten bodily harm? _But he did do bodily harm,_ thought Hermione as she was still suffering the effects of the spell that knocked her out last night. 

It was at that moment that the door to the bedroom opened, and Dumbledore stepped through carrying a tray with a teapot and a cup. 

"Ah! I'm pleased to find you awake." 

"Was I only out for the night, Headmaster?" As she pointed with her thumb towards the sheer curtains, that allowed a great deal of light in, but still kept privacy. 

He placed the tray on the bed next to her, but down at her knees. "Yes. Luckily the magic Mr. Malfoy used last night wasn't that powerful." Dumbledore summoned a chair and bent over the tray, being careful as he poured some of the red liquid in a teacup. 

Hermione was confused. Was Lucius there that night and somehow pushed Severus aside and grabbed her? There were a hundred scenarios popping in her mind at that time, each one more farfetched than the last. "Lucius was there?" 

He passed her the cup and made a gesture as to encourage her to drink. "No. It was his son, Draco. 

She took a sip and then put the cup on her lap, welcoming the warmth of it permeate her fingers. "But I didn't see him. I went downstairs to see…" but she didn't know how to articulate the next part so as to not say who she was about to see. Fortunately she didn't have to. 

"I had some veritaserum lying around the office. I took Draco to the castle and asked him about his plan. It seems that he gave you the illusion that it was someone else. I inquired further and it also seems that he has been breaking into your mind for a while now. Our Mr. Malfoy has found himself a master of legilimens and other thought piercing magic. I take it you've been having nightmares?" 

Hermione gave a small nod, but inside her heart was beating fast and she was thoroughly saturated with worry. If Malfoy was under the influence of veritaserum, then he would have told Dumbledore everything. "Did you ask him what the dreams were about?" She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

Dumbledore smiled. "I acquired all the information I needed. I did not want to impede on your privacy. Nor did I ask him who he imitated himself last night to lure you from your bed. I always believe that those sorts of specifics are only intended to be known by the person and their personal demons." And with that he got up and made to leave. "Do drink all of that, Miss Granger. Then when you are ready, you can come down to the kitchen and get something to eat." 

Hermione sat there a second and let the relief rush over her. When it had settled, she drank more tea and when she was done, felt strangely energized, and soon she was getting dressed and bounding down the stairs for the kitchen. 

And when she got to the kitchen, there was a loud burst as everybody rushed for her; Mrs. Weasley was the first to reach Hermione, and she found herself in a bear hug. Everybody was asking her what happened and how she was feeling. Hermione was becoming overwhelmed as people ushered her to a spot at the table and were pushing food in front of her. 

Mr. Weasley finally tried to halt the uproar. "Please! Children calm down! Let her eat in peace!" 

It was then, at last, that Harry, Ron and the others settled down and started eating their own soup, but still passing anxious glances her way. 

Later that evening, in the sitting room, Hermione was trying to calm her jagged nerves with some knitting, but found little joy as Ron and Harry kept pestering her for details. 

"Who did you see?" questioned Ron. 

"What?" Hermione knew what he was asking, but she was acting as if his question eluded her. 

"You know, Hermione, whose form did Draco take?" 

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." Quipped Hermione. 

Ron opened his mouth to take another go at it when Harry hit his shoulder. 

"Just lay off it, Ron. She isn't going to tell anybody anything more than they already know." 

Hermione looked at them, exasperated. "You know just as much as Dumbledore. Isn't that good enough?" 

Ron couldn't hide the hurt and anger in his voice. "But Dumbledore's just our teacher. We…" he waved his hand between Harry and himself, "are supposed to be your best friends! Shouldn't we be telling each other everything?" 

Hermione threw down her knitting and stood toe to toe with him. "Do you tell me everything, Ron? How you're feeling and how's you relationship with what's-her-face doing?" 

_"It's Maybel,_ and I didn't want to bring up a touchy subject!" 

"But we're supposed to be best friends!" Her words were oozing sarcasm. "No subject is out of reach! Wasn't that your exact words? And what about Harry? He's too sensitive to talk to about Sirius—" 

"Hey! What do you mean 'I'm too sensitive' to talk about—" 

"—But I don't see you pressing him on the matter! The truth is, Ron, that…" she started to pick up her knitting, "… even though we might be best friends, there are still some things that should just—be—left—alone!" And she took her exit and ran up the stairs, two at a time. 

-------------------------------------

After a couple days, the proverbial dust in the House of Black settled, and some of the younger ones started a running joke about how it appeared that even Lord Voldemort took holidays. This was because there was maybe one or two Order meetings, and the atmosphere became more joyful and at ease.

Being that it was the central pillar in all the lives of those who stepped inside its premises, decorations were hung from every available spot, with a large fir tree in the sitting room. Members of the Order of the Phoenix were no longer at headquarters to report on enemy movement or continuing efforts to recruit more. Now when they came, they came with presents, and wanted to a taste of one of Mrs. Weasley's pies. And they didn't know what they were sampling until it was brought to them, because though they were not spending Christmas at the Burrow anymore, she still was obsessed with baking at least three deserts a day. Even Hermione thought that she would soon need to by looser clothing. 

And Charlie and Bill came on Christmas Eve, laden with gifts from their travels. _Though it could become quite childish,_ thought Hermione. That night Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Fred and George were all told to go to bed way before time. 

"Mum. I'm seventeen. I think I'm a little too old for all this!" Pleaded Ron, but he was going to receive no leniency that night. Even Fred and George had conceded to being treated like children and they were out of school and owned their own shop. 

Hermione just laughed. The truth was that she was actually quite exhausted. While everybody thought that the trouble would be over now that Hermione showed no permanent physical effects from Draco's spell, they missed her mental anguish. Draco had done more to her than a simple knockout curse. He had violated her thoughts and exploited her relationship with Professor Snape and those, unfortunately, would not fade away as fast. 

But she was relieved when she didn't see him at all since coming to Grimmauld Place, though she could do with some answers. He was the only one that really knew what happened that night. However, she didn't want to concern herself with it if it meant she had to see him in the near future and it also meant that she didn't have to worry about something else… like why Lord Voldemort had sent his henchmen to kill her. 

When she woke up, she found no presents at her bedside. Ginny didn't have any either, so they got up, put on their robes and went outside to the staircase. They meet Harry and Ron on the landing and then they heard noise coming from the sitting room. Inside they saw everyone gathered around the tree and the hearth, singing and drinking hot chocolate and coffee. Underneath the tree were all the presents. 

"What's all this?" asked Ginny. 

Mrs. Weasley came over to them with a tray of hot chocolate. "Oh, we thought we'd open the presents as a family this year." She had a twinkle in her eye. 

"As a family, huh?" said Ron. "Mum, it looks like you invited the whole neighbourhood!" 

"Nonsense!" Laughed Lupin. "We are all family for love is thicker than blood." 

There was a shout of "here here's" throughout the room and everyone began opening gifts. 

Hermione was all giggles, but at the reference to family, she felt a twinge of sadness. If all the members of the Order were here, celebrating the holidays as a family, then they must be missing a son, because Snape wasn't here. It must be so hard for him, thought Hermione, having to alienate yourself from so many people. 

As if willing it to happen herself, there was a knock at the door. 

"Now how could that be?" said Mrs. Weasley, and she made her way downstairs to answer it. 

_It couldn't be,_ thought Hermione, but as she doubted, the air caught in her throat, and her heart started to beat fast. 

She heard the door open, and then nothing. There was no talking or noises. It seemed that everyone in the sitting room was silent as well. At that moment you could hear a pin drop if you wanted to. 

Then somebody screamed. Actually it was more like a shriek, but not one of panic or fright. It seemed Mrs. Weasley was receiving a surprise. There was a lot of bustling, and it seemed like she could not stop talking. Both her and guest were making their way up to the sitting room, and Mr. Weasley made to go towards the door to see who it was, when they reached it. 

Everyone was staring, open mouthed at the guest. It was… _Percy._

Instantly the room was electrified with tension. Both father and son were mere feet away from each other, face to face. Mrs. Weasley stood back, but had the purest smile placed upon her features. She looked back and forth between them, anxiously. 

Mr. Weasley looked as shocked as everyone else, and Percy just stared at him in the eye, weary. 

After what seemed forever, he finally spoke up. "I, uh. Well, what I mean to say, uh." He looked down at his feet, as if trying to formulate words for what he wanted to get across. "I was just sitting in my apartment, looking at my shabby tree, and I, uh. I…" he again looked up at his father. "I guess I just really missed being with you guys on Christmas." His eyes started to well up and he looked at Mr. Weasley, expectantly. 

It was then that Mr. Weasley through his arms around his son, and Percy hugged back. 

Everyone present released the breath they were holding, and soon the rest of the Weasley family were in the hug. 

Hermione couldn't stop the tears from falling. The scene in front of her was just too emotional for words. All seven children were gathered in a group hug, on Christmas morning after mending a rift that had been for two and a half years. 

----------------------------------

He was having a breakdown. He knew it. Everything that had happened in the last month had caused his mental barriers to collapse and his world to turn upside down. Two intimate moments with the most beautiful woman he had ever known had caused both his and her near death, plus there was the lost of trust that Dumbledore and the Order now had. Of course they didn't know that they couldn't trust him any longer, but that did not help stem his guilt and self-loathing.

And it was this insanity and uncertainty that he had caused for himself that had him in the throws of a fit. Severus found himself weeping frequently and without warning. It had also compelled him to get himself into danger one last time, by coming to her bedside on Christmas night, when she was asleep. 

Snape didn't know if he wanted to wake her or not, but the room was empty. Ginny had fallen asleep on the davenport in the sitting room, so Severus was tempted to stay all night. Crying and mentally beating himself senseless while in the presence of a slumbering Hermione was a desirable way to spend the wee hours of the morning. But he couldn't really bring himself to look at her. He just sat in a chair, next to her, weeping into his hands. 

Hermione stirred. "Professor?" 

Snape quickly dried his eyes. He could not let anyone seem him in such a state. 

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, but it sounded angry. 

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." 

"No, you were crying, why?" 

Denying it would have just been illogical, but he didn't want to tell her the whole truth. "Tears of guilt, I figure." 

"Why are you feeling guilty?" 

"Because it's all my fault…" and his voice broke off as he again found himself sobbing once again. "Oh, Hermione! They came after you because of me!" When she looked thoroughly confused, he continued. "The Dark Lord found out that it was you that I had been with. He sent Lucius Malfoy to kill you, and if I tried to stop him, I would be killed. It was all a senseless test of loyalty!" 

It was finally hitting her, and all she could get out was a whisper. "And you didn't tell anyone." 

He shook his head, not being able to look at her, but his whole body was shaking from the sobs. "I couldn't take it all. I lied to everyone. To Dumbledore, the Order… right to their face! We were all in the living room, and they were looking at me for the answers! I… I lied to them. They trusted me and I couldn't tell them the truth." 

"Well you obviously told Dumbledore some truth." 

The weeping momentarily stopped. Snape lifted his head to stare at her face. He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. "What?" 

"Look, the only reason why I even left Hogwarts for Christmas was because you said all those awful things about me to him." 

"I… I… I don't know what to say. I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." 

"I really don't feel sorry for you if you're feeling guilty. I think "naïve" was the exact word? The rest of the conversation went along the lines of "it was just a fling and I want it to end? I'm too old to be sleeping with a kid?" 

Severus's mind was reeling. Where was she getting these… then it dawned on him. _Was this entire episode due to a simple misunderstanding? Correction: a deadly misunderstanding?_

"Hermione, I wasn't talking about you." 

"Oh, come off it, who else would you have been talking about?" 

"It was a girl I went out with in college." 

"Oh, so now you're saying that you were rude and mistreating to another young, innocent woman?" 

"No, no, you've got it all wrong." He was now scrambling to sit by her on the bed. His entire being was becoming frantic. "I was dating a woman a couple years older than me. She came from a very respectable wizarding family. That part of the conversation that you overheard between Dumbledore and I was what she said about me." 

Hermione's brow furrowed and she looked like she was debating herself. For several moments she was searching his eyes for the truth, but he just gave her an earnest stare. At last it was her turn to put her head in her hands and shake her head. 

Severus put his arms around her and sat there, comforting her and soon all traces of mental torture and destruction were cast aside, as he now, again, had Hermione in his embrace. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Excuse me while I use every cliché and profanity in the book, but good golly miss molly, if that don't take the **whole firkin' baking industry!!** (Fuck just the cake). I figure I have put fifteen, hard hours into this. 

And I'd like to say that I hope you got as emotional as I did in the Weasley's living room and at the sitting room at headquarters, but maybe it's just because I'm the writer. I really did want those to be powerful parts. 

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, because I have no idea when I'll come up with the next one. I already have an outline in the works, but I'm starting college in a couple of weeks, and I must find me a job and a gym. Again, thank you so very much for your reviews and support. They are the peer pressure I need to get through this, lol.


	9. Permanentely Incomplete

I am a canon writer, and now that the sixth book is out and we all know what happens, I've decided that I cannot go on with this story.

I thank you all for you tremedous support. I feel so happy that so many enjoyed what I wrote. It gives me hope to write again.

I wish you all good fortune.


End file.
